Perfection means happiness?
by Leonie Leo
Summary: Lilys Leben ist perfekt.Das denken zumindest alle.Eine glückliche Beziehung,gute Noten, dazu noch Headgirl.Aber ist sie deswegen glücklich?Finde es heraus...Rating M,wg. Chap5 u.a...Meine erste FF!
1. Chapter 1

_**DC: mir gehört fast nix an dieser Geschichte. Nur der Plot und ein paar Figuren!**_

AN: Meine allererste Fanfiction. Bitte seid nicht mit böse wenn sich ein paar Fehler einschleichen. Und sagt mir bitte was ihr von der Geschichte denkt. Das ist mir gaaanz wichtig. Schließlich will ich ja besser werden!

Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Prolog **

Lily warf ihr langes Haar mit Schwung zurück und lächelte ihren Freund an. Seit einer halben Stunde waren die Schulstunden zu Ende und Chris hatte ihr versprochen sich mit ihr zu treffen. Das Schuljahr war erst seit eineinhalb Monaten im Gange und schon vergrub sich seine Freundin in ihrer Arbeit. Sicher, sie war Head-Girl, aber neben diesen Aufgaben und der Schule wollte er auch etwas von ihr haben. Da es noch einigermaßen warm draußen war, hatte er sich mit ihr am See verabredet.

Nachdem er sie zur Begrüßung geküsst hatte, sog er scharf ihren Duft ein. „Du riechst so gut…" murmelte er und küsste sie wieder. Er legte seinen einen Arm um ihre Hüfte um intensivierte den Kuss. Als er merkte, dass Lily nachgab, schob er sie langsam gegen einen Baum. „Ich habe dich so vermisst…" flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr.

„Schwachkopf, wir haben doch vorhin zusammen Transfiguration gehabt. Wir haben sogar nebeneinander gesessen!" lachte Lily. Sie wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und fing dann an seinen Hals zu küssen. Als sie merkte, dass ihr Freund ihr langsam unter das Shirt ging schloss sie die Augen. Sie mochte diese Nähe.

* * *

James saß mit Sirius am See und sah zu Lily Evans und Chris McLarson. Seufzend ließ er seinen Blick über den See gleiten. Er fragte sich, was dieser McLarson hatte, das er nicht hatte. Seit dem Fünften Schuljahr lebte er seine „kleinen" Verliebtheit aus. Auch wenn Lily und Chris seit dem Vierten Jahr zusammen waren, hatte er sie ständig nach einem Date gefragt. (Das hatte Chris nicht gerade zu einem seiner besten Freunde gemacht.)

Sirius hörte seinen besten Kumpel seufzen. „Prongs, hör auf Evans nach zu trauern. Siehst du nicht, dass sie ein bessere Beschäftigung hat, als dir zu Füßen zu fallen…" in dem Moment hörten sie Lily laut auf schreien. James wollte gerade auf springen und ihr zu Hilfe eilen, als er sah das sie keine Hilfe brauchte. Lachend wand sie sich in den Armen ihres Freundes, der sie mit einer Hand versuchte zu kitzeln.

„Das ist ja widerlich!" verzog Sirius die Nase.

Zwei kichernde Drittklässerinnen liefen hinter ihnen lang. „Die beiden sind ja so süß!" meinte die eine.

„Die beiden blieben bestimmt ewig zusammen."

„Da kann man neidisch werden. Sie sehen sooo glücklich aus." Sirius klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter.

„Komm lass uns rein. Moony und Peter warten sicherlich nicht auf uns mit der Planung für den nächsten Streich…" Nickend folgte ihm James. Er sah sich noch einmal um und sah wie Lily und Chris wieder leidenschaftlich küssten. Sie sahen so perfekt zusammen aus.

Aber wer ist schon perfekt?

* * *

Danke fürs Lesen. Und jetzt bitte unten den Knopf drücken und ein klitzekleines Review geben…

Schönen Tag noch,

Eure Leonie


	2. Quidditch

DC: mir gehört (fast) nix! Zumindest nicht das was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern kennt!

* * *

**Quidittch**

Lachend ging das Team von Ravenclaw vom Platz. Das Spiel gegen Huffelpuff hatten sie mit Leichtigkeit gewonnen. Ohne große Probleme hatten sie das Spiel innerhalb von einer halben Stunde für sich entscheiden können. Rayn schlug seinem Kapitän auf den Rücken.

„Chris, ihr seid doch auch auf der Party, oder? Ich meine du und Lily…" ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Chris Gesicht aus. Seine Lily. Allein der Gedanke an sie reichte ihm aus.

„Klar, was denkst du!" Nach dem Duschen suchte er seine Freundin. Zusammen mit ihren Freunden Marc und Bryan stand sie am Quidittchfeld. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich. Sicher die beiden waren ihre besten Freunde, aber warum mussten sie gerade mit ihr befreundet sein. Bestimmt waren sie eigentlich in sie verliebt und wollten sie wegschnappen. „Lily komm! Die anderen warten schon auf uns." Damit zog er sie hinter sich her. Seine Freundin, die gerade noch gelacht hatte, verzog nun ihr Gesicht.

„Marc hat mir gerade etwas erzählt! Warum hast du…" Er ließ sie nicht ausreden, sondern zog sie in eine dunkele Ecke und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Chrissy, bitte…" Als er anfing ihren Hals zu küssen und schließlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte verstummte Lily. Das wirkte immer. Schließlich zog Chris Lily hinter sich her.

„Die anderen warten schon! Komm!" Aber sie blieb noch stehen.

„Wir müssen reden. Das geht so nicht weiter… Du kannst doch nicht immer…"

„Nachher, Schatzi!" ein letzter Kuss und dann zog er sie endgültig in den Aufenthaltsraum der Ravenclaws. Beide setzten das perfekte Lächeln auf und fingen an von einem Schüler zum anderen zu laufen.

Mit etwas Abstand beobachtete James die Situation. Er sah das eingefrorene Lächeln in Lily Gesicht. Sobald Lily anfing ich mit jemandem, eher gesagt mit der männlichen Spezie, zu unterhalten, war Chris da gab ihr einen Kuss und zog sie in eine andere Richtung. Warum war Lily mit Chris zusammen? Gegen halb eins schaffte es Lily ihren Freund in eine einsame Ecke zu ziehen. Sie wollte es noch einmal versuchen. Vielleicht wollte er nur Aufmerksamkeit bekommen.

Chris ging auf Lily ein, als sie ihn küsste. Er verstärkte den Kuss und schob sie in Richtung Jungenschlafraum. Langsam glitten seine Hände über ihren Rücken und während eine Hand auf ihrem Po verweilte, bahnt sich die andere ihren Weg unter das T-Shirt. Lily war schon dabei Chris Hemd auf zu knüpfen und es von ihm zu streifen, als er anfing an ihrem Ohrläppchen zuknabbern. Seufzend taumelte sie ein paar Schritte Richtung Bett. Kaum waren sie dort angelangt, befanden sich Lilys und Chris Klamotten auf dem Fußboden. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und die Vorhänge waren zu gezogen.

James verzog kaum merklich sein Gesicht, nachdem er Lily und Chris verschwinden gesehen hatte und sah sich um. Irgendwo musste es doch ein Mädchen gebe, das ihn ablenken konnte. Inzwischen war es ihm egal, wer es war. Hauptsache war, dass sie ihren Job erfüllte: Ablenkung von Lily und Chris. Sicher würden sie nicht über ein wenig rummachen hinausgehen. Seine Lily war viel zu Unschuldig um auch nur an Sex zu denken.

Nach einer Stunde entdeckte James Lily am anderen Ende des Raumes ohne ihren Freund. Das war seine Chance. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie hinter sich an das Fenster in seiner Nähe. Der Rotschopf versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien.

„Was willst du, Potter?" genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und schüttelte seinen Arm ab. Warum fragte sie eigentlich? Sie wusste was nun folgte.

„Ach komm, Evans! Wann gibst du endlich auf und sagst den anderen, dass du dich nach meinen Umarmungen sehnst! McLarson kann dich doch nicht befriedigen! Gib dir einen Ruck und geh mit mir aus!" lässig lehnte er sich die Wand und sah seine Angebetete verführerisch an.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich verschwinden…sofort." zischte sie. Eben hatte sie Chris entdeckt, er war auf dem Weg zu ihr. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie mit anderen Jungs redete. Und wenn es um James ging, drehte er fast völlig aus. „Du kennst meine Antwort. Sie ändert sich auch nicht. Also verschwinde. Und zwar schn…" Es war zu spät.

„Was willst du Potter?" James drehte sich um und grinste Chris an.

„Ich habe mich nur mit Lily unterhalten. Hast du ein Problem damit?" antwortete er und zog provozierend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Lass deine drecken Finger von MEINER Freundin! Sie gehört MIR!" wetterte Chris los. Schüler die in der näheren Umgebung der Dreiergruppe standen drehten sich zu ihnen um.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie dir gehört." Chris lachte laut auf.

„Wann kapierst du es endlich! Lily und ich sind seit drei Jahren zusammen. Auch dein Schmalspurhirn sollte es inzwischen mitbekommen haben! Sie gehört zu mir!" Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die beiden würden sich prügeln.

„Chris, beruhige dich!" Lily stellte sich zwischen die beiden und warf James einen bösen Blick zu. Wäre er doch nur gegangen, als sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Sicherlich, seine ständigen Fragen nach einem Date gingen ihr auf die Nerven. Und auch sonst, stießen sie häufig aufeinander. Aber hier ging es auch um etwas anderes. Es ging nicht um Potter, sondern um die Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihrem Freund. „Potter und ich haben uns nur Unterhalten. Mehr nicht. Kein Grund also…" Aber Chris hörte nicht auf sie.

„Wenn ich dich noch einmal…" Weiter kam er nicht. Lily stellte sich auf ihre Zehnspitzen und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Die einzige Möglichkeit ihn ruhig zu stellen die ihr einfiel war ihn zu küssen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Remus James weg zog. (Was dieser mit Hilfe von Peter auch tat.)

Chris, der sich gegen den Kuss seiner Freundin anfangs versuchte zu wehren, gab schließlich auf. Schließlich gab er nach, legte seine Arme um Lily und zog sie in eine dunklere Ecke. Diese hatte allerdings eine andere Vorstellung von ihrem Tête-á-Tête als ihr Freund. Sie schob ihn sanft zurück und löste sich von ihm.

„Wir müssen reden. Aber nicht hier." meinte sie leise. Es viel ihr schwer. Sie wusste, dass es zu Ende war. Als sie schließlich in einen Klassenraum schlüpften setzte sie sich auf einen Tisch und sah Chris lange an ohne nur ein Wort zu sagen. „Ich glaube es hat keinen Sinn mehr…" Sie schloss die Augen. Warum musste es so schwer sein? „Wir sollten uns trennen." Zu erst sah Chris sie fragend an.

„Meinst du das ernst?" Als sie nickte dachte er kurz nach. Dann grinste er schief, was sollte er sonst tun. „Ich glaube du hast Recht. Wir haben es zumindest probiert, oder?" Wieder nickte Lily. Sie waren bereits einmal an diesem Punkt gewesen. Schon einmal hatten sie über eine Trennung nachgedacht. Aber sie hatten es noch einmal probieren wollen. Jeder hatte an sich arbeiten wollen. Lily hatte versprochen weniger zu arbeiten, aber das war schwierig geworden (und damals war sie noch nicht Head-Girl gewesen). Und Chris hatte versprochen ihr mehr Freiheit zu lassen.

Nachdem Chris und Lily noch einmal darüber nachgedacht hatten, was passiert war, ging sie in ihren Schlafraum. Sie liebte Chris nicht mehr, zumindest nicht genug um eine Beziehung zu führen. Aber wie weit hätte es noch gehen sollen? Sie hatte schon versucht Potter vor Chris zu beschützen. Ging es noch schlimmer?


	3. Potion

**DC: Mit gehört nix! (nur der Plot und die eine oder andere Person)**

**

* * *

Potion **

Potion war gerade zu Ende gegangen. Chris hatte würde in Transfiguration wie immer neben ihr sitzen. Sie wusste, dass er ihr auswich und ihr war es ebenfalls unangenehm. Langsam packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. So würde sie weniger Zeit damit verbringen müssen eine verkrampfte Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen. Bloß niemanden merken lassen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Schnell rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Sie war Head-Girl, d.h. sie musste als gutes Beispiel für die anderen Schüler pünktlich zum Unterricht kommen. Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten merkte sie die Blicke der anderen Schüler auf sich. „Hey Chris…"

„Lils… w…wie geht es dir?" der muskulöse, große Quidditch-Kapitän der Ravenclaws, versuchte möglichst so zu reagieren, als sei alles beim Alten. Zur Begrüßung drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Jedoch konnte jeder im Klassenraum merken, dass nichts so war wie immer. Lily konnte in seinen Augen die Unsicherheit und Traurigkeit erkennen, aber da war sie die einzige.

Seit gestern Abend schwirrten wirre Gerüchte über Lily und Chris auf Hogwards. Sie waren **DAS** Traumpaar. Sie waren seit Anfang der Vierten Klasse ein Paar. Sie hatten jedoch nie für Gerüchte gesorgt. Beide waren beliebt und hatten nicht die üblichen kleinen Streitereinen, wie die meisten anderen Paare. Keine spektakulären Trennungen und Versöhnungen. Sie waren perfekt gewesen. Zumindest wirkte dies so von außen. Aber was war schon perfekt? Niemand und nichts. Vor allem nicht ihre Beziehung. Nun redete die gesamte Schule darüber, dass die beiden sich getrennt haben sollten. Wilde Theorien hatten sich schon entwickelt. Einige berichteten von einem riesigen Streit, andere wiederum glaubten, dass einer der Beiden fremdgegangen war. Beliebt war jedoch auch, dass Chris sich mehr von der Beziehung gewünschte hatte, als Lily bereit war ihm zu geben. Lily verkörperte für viele die Unschuld. Schließlich war sie die beste des gesamten Jahrgangs, Prefect und nun Head-Girl. Warum sollte sie sich also nicht auch ihm „verweigern"? Lily und Sex, dass passte nicht zusammen. Das wollte sich niemand vorstellen.

„Danke, ich denke ganz gut. Und dir?" Lily stellte ihre Tasche neben den Tisch und setzte sich hin. Chris tat ihr gleich und ließ eine Haarsträhne ihn sein Gesicht fallen. Automatisch streckte Lily die Hand aus und strich sie zurück. Die anderen merkten nicht, dass Chris den Atem anhielt. Für sie sah es aus, als hätten sie sich geirrt. Vielleicht war die Trennung wirklich nur ein Gerücht gewesen. So wandten sie sich den üblichen Dingen zu und Lily und Chris atmeten erleichtert aus.

„Ist komisch, oder?" versuchte Chris die Stimmung zu lockern. Lily nickte. Zwei Tage war das Quidittch-Spiel schon her. Da hatten sie sich noch einmal unterhalten über das was zwischen ihnen war. Gestern, am Sonntag, war es kein Problem gewesen sich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

* * *

Geschafft ließ sich Lily auf ihr Bett fallen. Jetzt war es schon zwei Tage her seit sie sich von Chris getrennt hatte. Und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dabei waren sie sich einig gewesen. Sicherlich, sie mochten sich noch immer. Aber es war keine Liebe. Nichts was für immer halten würde. Lily wusste dies seit den Ferien. Aber es war schwer sich das einzugestehen. Drei Jahre waren immerhin einige Zeit. Das Kribbeln war schon lange erloschen, aber so war das bei jeder Beziehung. Chris hatte es auch schon seit einigen Wochen beschäftigt. Anfang des Schuljahres hatten sie bereits darüber geredet, aber sie hatten beschlossen es noch einmal zu versuchen. Beide hatten Fehler gemacht. Aus Angst seine Freundin zu verlieren hatte er sie eingeengt. Es machte ihn verrückt sie mit Grund hatte er jede freie Minute mit ihr verbringen wollen. Dabei hatte er Probleme sie mit anderen Männern zu sehen. Schließlich „gehörte" sie ihm. Aus diesem Grund hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Lily neben ihrer Schularbeit auch noch mit Marc und Bryan befreundet war. 

Aber auch Lily hatte Fehler gemacht, dass wusste sie selbst zu gut. Vielleicht hätte sie eher mit ihm darüber reden sollen, dass die Beziehung ihr zu eng wurde. Sie war nicht bereit mit Haut und Haar nur für ihn da zu sein. Sie hatte sich schließlich dabei erwischt Hausaufgaben, oder andere Aufgaben vor zu schieben um Chris nicht zu treffen. Vor allem nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass die Beziehung nicht für die Ewigkeit war.

„Honey", hörte sie eine Männerstimme vor der Zimmertür. „kann ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher." schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Kurz darauf steckte Marc seinen Kopf in das Zimmer.

„Evans, Marc kann nicht in unser Zimmer!" beschwerte sich eine piepsige Stimme am anderen Ende des Raumes. Betty, war nicht gerade das war Lily eine Freundin nannte. Dadurch das die meistens Schüler sie für lieb, brav und Lieblingsschüler der meisten Lehrer sahen, wurde sie einer Seits geliebt, anderer Seits gehasst. Und Betty gehörte eher zur letzteren Fraktion. Früher einmal waren sie befreundet gewesen. Aber dann war Betty mit Marc zusammen gewesen und Lily hatte angefangen sich ebenfalls mit ihm zu verstehen. Dies hatte allerdings Betty nicht gefallen. Ihr war die Freundschaft zu eng geworden. Lily hatte sich eindeutig an ihrem Freund rangemacht. Das war zumindest Bettys Ansicht. In Wirklichkeit waren Marc und Lily einfach gut Freunde geworden.

„Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen…" murmelte Lily und zog Marc hinter sich her. „Blöde Ziege…" schob sie noch leise hinter her.

„Das will ich nicht gehört haben, Head-Girl!" lachte Marc. Er setzte sich auf ein Sofa und zog Lily neben sich. „So, was machen wir heute Abend? Kein Freund in Sicht, also vermute ich du hast heute frei? Was machen wir mit unser kostbaren Zeit?" Lily hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt ihm und Bryan von der Trennung zu erzählen.

„Zeit werde ich ab jetzt genug haben. Nach der freien Zeit von mir werdet ihr euch wohl sehnen." Als Marc sie fragend ansah setzte sie fort. „Chris und ich haben uns getrennt."

„Scheiße… Ich meine, warum? Wie geht es dir?" Erschrocken sah er zu dem Rotschopf hinunter. Nun konnte er sich erklären, warum sie noch schmaler aussah als sonst.

„Geht schon. Ist nun einmal nicht ganz so einfach…"

„Wem sagst du das… Drei Jahre… Sicher das es dir schon gut geht?" Bryan setzte sich zu den beiden. Er hatte schon mitgehört was passiert war.

„Ist das Beste so, oder? Ab jetzt sind wir wieder die drei Musketiere, oder?"

„Wird wohl so sein… Habt ihr was zu trinken?" mit großen, bettelnden Augen sah sie zu Marc. Der seufzte und verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal. „Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich will heute einfach nur einen entspannten Abend mit euch verbringen." murmelte sie, als Bryan sie prüfend ansah.

„Alles ok?" hakte er noch einmal nach. Lily nickte.

„Hat sich langsam angedeutet, oder? Für mich war es nicht überraschend, aber es ist so endgültig…" Sie fing an zu lächeln, als Marc mit einem Feuerwhiskey wiederkam. Schnell schnappte sie sich die Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Evans, heute ohne das übliche Anhängsel? Verloren gegangen?" eine tiefe Stimme, die zu einem schwarzhaarigen Wuschelkopf gehörte, tauchte vor ihnen auf.

„Verzieh dich!" zischte das Mädchen nur. Sie zog die Beine zu sich und lehnte sich an Marc.

„Ist etwa was an den Gerüchten dran? Du und McLarson seid nicht mehr zusammen?" James Potter ließ sich in den Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Tisches fallen.

„Potter, lass sie in Ruhe. Siehst du nicht, dass sie heute gern allein mit uns sein will?" mischte sich Marc ein und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Ich will doch nur wissen, ob Lily jetzt für mich frei ist. Das verstehst du doch Miller, oder?"

„Warum sollte ich dir persönliches von mir erzählen? Ob ich und Chris noch zusammen sind, ist eine Sache die nur uns etwas angeht." bemerkte Lily müde und genehmigte sich einen weitern Schluck. James sah sie fragend an. Spätestens jetzt wusste er, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Normalerweise wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte ihm eine Strafpredigt über Privatsphäre gehalten.

„Was hältst du von morgen? Hogsmead?" Bryan verdrehte die Augen. Er wollte gerade anfangen etwas zu sagen, als Lily ein süßes Lächeln auf setzte.

„Super! Klasse!" flippte sie förmlich aus. Marc verschluckte sich an dem Whiskey und fing an zu husten und Bryan bekam große Augen. Was war mit Lily los? Die Trennung von Chris hatte ihr so viel zu gesetzt, dass sie sogar mit Potter ausgehen wollte!

Auch James war sehr überrascht. „Wirklich?" fragte er noch mal nach.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" fing Lily an ihn auszulachen. „Was denkst denn du? Was soll sich an meiner Antwort geändert haben? Nur weil ich keinen Freund mehr habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich mit dir ausgehe. Träum weiter Potter!"

* * *

Gefasst ging James zurück in den Schlafsaal der Jungs. Sirius lachte sich immer noch kaputt. Er hatte mitbekommen was Lily dieses mal gemacht hatte um ihm zu sagen, dass sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen würde. Auch Peter hatte davon mitbekommen. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er mit lachen, oder James bedauern sollte. 

„Was hat sie dieses mal gemacht?" fragte Remus. Nachdem die Jungs berichtet hatten schüttelte er den Kopf. „Warum bist du nur so dumm?" Dass er den falschen Weg gewählt hatte, wusste James inzwischen auch.

„Er hat einfach keine Zeit verschwendet. Ist doch gut! Ihm ist bestimmt keiner zuvor gekommen." unterstützte Sirius seinen Kumpel.

„Habt ihr schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass Lily wirklich ihre Ruhe haben wollte? Die beiden waren drei Jahre zusammen! Das habt ihr noch nie geschafft. Chris und Lily hatten eine feste Beziehung. So eine Trennung kann nicht spurlos an einem vorbei gehen!" Damit stand er auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Lily ist wieder Single!" freute sich James insgeheim. Vielleicht brauchte sie noch etwas Zeit. Aber bald würde sie merkten, dass er der Richtige für sie war.

An: Danke fürs Lesen. Hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen! Würde mich sehr doll freuen, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlasst. Muss ja nicht groß sein... Weiß nicht ob das Chap so gut war. Bitte sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Wollte nur schnell ein neues CHap reinstellen, damit ihr nciht so lange warten müsst. Also vergebt mir die Fehler die ich gemacht habe!

Dann noch ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an die beiden Reviews! Schmatz!

Lieben Gruß und ein schönes Wochenende!


	4. Party Teil I

DC: das Übliche! Mir gehört (fast) nix!

**

* * *

Die Party Teil I**

In den letzten Tagen hatte sich rum gesprochen, dass sich das Traumpaar getrennt hatte. Aber Chris und Lily schienen sich auch weiterhin zu verstehen. Im Unterricht saßen sie weiterhin nebeneinander und redeten wie Freunde. Die anderen Schüler erklärten sich das damit, dass Chris und Lily einfach perfekt waren. Sie waren es als Paar und warum nicht auch wenn sie sich trennten.

„Lily, wie geht es dir?" fragte Alice, die ebenfalls im siebten Jahr war. mit einem perfekten Lächeln drehte sich die Angesprochene um.

„Danke der Nachfrage. Mir geht es hervorragend. Und dir?" elegant warf sie ihre roten Haare zurück und legte den Stift auf den Tisch. Wenn sie sich eine Freundin gewünscht hätte, wäre Alice eine davon. Aber mit den Mädchen war das immer eine Sache. Meisten verstand sie sich besser mit den Freunden der Mädels, was denen natürlich nicht gefiel. Seit dem sie dies mehrmals durch gemacht hatte, gab sie es auf. Nun hatte sie zwei beste Freunde. Und Marc und Bryan waren die Besten.

„Sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Mir tut das mit dir und Chris sehr leid. Ich habe da einige Gerüchte gehört… Natürlich glaube ich sie nicht, aber…" wie immer. Alice wollte die Wahrheit hören. Aber welche Wahrheit?

„Es ist nicht leicht. Aber Chris und ich waren uns einig das es so das Beste ist." verstehend nickte die blonde Mitschülerin. Um zu unterstreich, dass es ihr gut ging mit der Entscheidung, setzte sie ihr perfektes Lächeln auf. Niemand würde daran zweifeln, dass es ihn gut ging.

„Wenn du mit jemandem reden willst, kannst du gern zu mir kommen. Ich weiß, dass du mit Bryan und Marc alles beredest. Manchmal braucht man allerdings auch einen weiblichen Ratschlag… du kannst es dir ja überlegen." Alice wollte gerade aufstehen, als Lily sie noch einmal ansprach.

„Wie läuft es mit dir und Frank? Ihr seid doch noch zusammen, oder? Im Zug am Anfang des Jahres habe ich euch zusammen gesehen." zwinkerte sie ihr zu. Alice lief rot an. Als Head-Girl musste sie über vieles bescheid wissen und sich um das wohl der anderen kümmern.

„Ich denke alles ganz gut läuft. Zu mindest mögen wir uns sehr gern." Als Lily ihr zu nickte drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Kaum war Lily wieder allein, tauchte James neben ihr auf.

„Wo willst du hin? Ich begleite dich, damit dir auch nichts passieren kann!" elegant verbeugte er sich und Lily hätte fast gelacht. Aber nur fast.

„Was willst du?"

„Geh mit mir aus! Wir können einen Spaziergang machen, oder zusammen…"

„Wann gibst du endlich auf? Lass mich in Ruhe!" fauchte sie. Sie war mehr als nur genervt.

* * *

Bryan setzte sich erschöpft auf ein Sofa fallen. Eben war er mit Lily tanzen gewesen. Er wusste das sie genau das liebte: tanzen und einfach spaß haben. Ohne nachdenken, ohne Verpflichtungen. Naja, als Head-Girl musste sie dafür sorgen, dass die Party nicht zu wild wurde. So ganz ohne Verantwortung war sie eigentlich nie. Marc hatte drei Butterbiere geholt und letzte sich neben ihn.

„Hast dir einen super Platz ausgesucht. Unser Muckelchen wird sich über die Gesellschaft freuen." meinte er und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des anderen Sofas. Die Marauder saßen dort.

„Miller, Baker, was geht ab?" trällerte Sirius. Die drei und James waren im Quidittch-Team und verstanden sich eigentlich ganz gut. Wäre da nicht James, der Lily auf die Nerven ging und Lily, die sich immer wieder provozieren ließ.

„Das übliche. Wer ist deine Begleitung?" fragte Marc. Sirius hatte seinen Arm um ein blondes Mädchen aus der Vierten gelegt. „Ist sie nicht noch ein wenig jung?"

„Ich zwinge sie zu gar nichts, nicht wahr Babe?" Darauf hin nickte diese nur wild mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann nichts dafür, die Mädchen schmeißen sich mir vor dir Füße!" murmelte er noch leise, so dass sie es nicht hörte. „Soll ich dir eine klar machen?"

„Danke fürs Angebot, aber ich denke das schaffe ich noch allein." fragend sah er zu seinem Zimmergenossen hinüber.

„Was schaffst du allein?" mischte sich Lily ein, die sich nun zu ihnen gesellte. Sie hielt drei kleine Gläser und einen Feuerwhisky in der Hand.

„Nichts Muckelchen!" Bryan nahm ihr die Sachen aus der Hand und zog sie hinunter auf das Sofa.

„Muckelchen? Wo kommt denn das her?" lachend schenkte sie die Gläser voll.

„Ist mir so eingefallen…" mit großen Augen sah er sie unschuldig an.

„Oy, Evans!" rief Sirius von seiner Couch. Als James ihren Namen hörte sah er auf und wuschelte sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. „Wenn du schon so ein Zeug hast, musst du uns etwas abgeben!" kritisch sah sie von der Whiskyflasche zu Sirius und wieder zurück.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich habe nichts davon, oder?"

„Ach komm schon! Wir könnten ja McGonnegal stecken, was ihre Lieblingsschülerin so auf Partys macht." meinte Sirius und blinkte mit den Augen.

„Ich halte dich nicht davon ab…" Aber Marc holte weitere Gläser und schenkte ein.

„Honey, lass mal gut sein. Das ist doch kein Problem. Wir haben genug davon auf unserem Zimmer." fügte er hinzu. Lily rümpfte die Nase.

„Du bist mein Mann, Miller!" James schnappte sich ein Kurzen, wartete darauf, dass alles ihm nach taten, prostete ihnen zu und kippte das Zeug hinunter. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so was machst, Evans. Bisher dachte ich immer du wärst die Musterschülerin und die Perfektion in Person."

„Es gibt einiges was du nicht von mir weißt." gekünstelt rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab. „Dabei sollte gerade dir das doch nicht entgangen sein, oder? Schließlich starrst du mich ständig an!" Entschuldigend sah Bryan James an, während Marc Lily daran hinderte weiter zu reden.

„Sie hat ja Recht. Wir wissen vieles nicht von einander." Als Sirius das blitzen in den Augen seines besten Kumpels sah breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen aus.

„Aber das kann man schnell ändern, oder Prongs? Wir spielen „Wahrheit oder Pflicht". Ich liebe dieses Spiel." bemerkte er. Remus, der ebenfalls neben ihnen saß jaulte auf. Lily, die sich inzwischen von ihrem Kumpel befreien konnte verdrehte die Augen. „Angst uns die Wahrheit zu sagen, Evans?" Marc und Bryan warfen sich Blicke zu. Sie wussten, dass Lily nun unmöglich nein sagen konnte.

„Wovor sollte ich Angst haben? Vor dir?" lachend schnappte sich die Flasche und schenkte eine weitere Runde aus. „Und was machst du nachts, Black? - Wer fängt an?"

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Padfoot?" fragte James und leerte seine Bierflasche.

„Pflicht!"

„Du musst dich vor Kingsleys Füße werfen und ihm deine unsterbliche Liebe für ihn erklären." Kopfschüttelnd zog Sirius von dannen und tat wie ihm gesagt wurde. Das arme Opfer sah sich verwirrt um und verstand nicht was vor sich ging.

„So, Miss Evans, was wählst du?" wand er sich an Lily, als er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte.

„Pflicht, was sonst?" Marc und Bryan ahnten schon was nun kommen würde. Dafür kannten sie Sirius zu gut. Und da Lily diesen Abend schon einiges getrunken hatte, hatte sie wohl nicht bedacht, was sie tat.

„Du musst unseren lieben James küssen, zwei Minuten, auf den Mund mit Zunge!" Als ob er großen Protest erwarten würde sah er provozierend zu Lily rüber. Die zuckte mit den Schultern und sah gelangweilt zu James.

„Was Besseres fällt dir nicht ein?" Dann ging sie zu James und fing an ihn zu küssen. Der fühlte sich ziemlich wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass seine „Traumfrau" ihn küsste. Nachdem die zwei Minuten abgelaufen waren, gab Marc ihr ein Zeichen und sie unterbrach den Kuss. Enttäuscht sah James zu ihr.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du auf mich stehst, Evans!" er lehnte sich zurück und sah selbstsicher zu Lily. Die lachte einmal bitter auf.

„Willst du mir erzählen du kennst den Unterschied zwischen einem Kuss und sich mögen, oder lieben nicht? Gerade von dir hätte ich das erwartet, dass du den kennst. Oder willst du mir sagen, dass du in jedes Mädchen verliebt warst, dass du geküsst hast? Wir reden hier noch nicht einmal von Sex!" kleinlaut gab James bei. „Und falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, Potter, wir spielen hier ein Spiel. Und dein Freund, hat mir diese Aufgabe gestellt, also bilde dir nichts darauf ein! Außerdem …"

„Du kannst aufhören, ok? Ich habe es verstanden!" fauchte James. Lily lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. Sollte er sich doch nicht einbilden, dass der Kuss etwas bedeutet hatte! Da stand sie drüber.

Eine Weile ging es so weiter. Jeder musste seine Aufgaben erfüllen, oder die pikante Wahrheit preisgeben. Schließlich war Lily wieder an der Reihe und wählte Wahrheit.

„Wahrheit… Bist du noch Jungfrau?" Lily fing an zu lachen. Wollten sie das tatsächlich wissen? Was schwebte ihnen denn im Kopf herum? Aber eigentlich hätte sie damit rechnen müssen.

„Nein." antwortete sie einfach und genoss die geschockten Blicke von Sirius und James. Die beiden, so wie die anderen Schüler dachten, dass sie immer noch Jungfrau war, na und? Sie hatte den Teufel getan und auch nur dagegen protestiert.

„Wie… wann… wieso… und wer überhaupt!" brachte James nur hervor. Seine Lily war keine… Aber warum? Marc und Bryan unterdrücken ihr Lachen. Sie wussten, wie Lily das genoss. Zwar versuchte sie meistens alles es recht zu machen, aber sie liebte es auch andere zu Schocken.

„Ach kommt, habt ihr vergessen, dass ich bis vor kurzem einen Freund hatte? Und wie das funktioniert muss ich euch doch wohl nicht erklären, oder? Zu mindest wenn man davon ausgeht, was man so über euch hört."

„Wir dachten, dass du noch…" Sirius versuchte wieder seine Sprache zu finden. Er hätte darauf gewettet, dass sie noch nie mit einem Jungen geschlafen hatte. Selbst wenn sie einen Freund gehabt hatte. Sie war einfach eine Frau von Prinzipien. Und jeder der Schule, fast jeder, hätte darauf gewettet, dass dies eins davon war.

„Warum?" gequält sah James Lily an. Er sah aus, als wolle er das Bild von Lily und Chris im Bett aus einem Kopf bekommen.

„Chris und ich waren drei Jahre zusammen! Was denkt ihr, was wir da machen? Händchenhalten? Ihr seid mit eueren kleinen Bettgeschichten nicht mal eine Woche zusammen und hüpft mit ihnen ins Bett. Ich bin auch nur eine Frau…" Kopfschüttelnd sah sie zu ihren Freunden. Dann entdeckte sie ihre Eule am Fenster. Sie entschuldigte sie sich und nahm ihr dem Brief ab. Im Hintergrund hörte sie Sirius noch „Die gefällt mir immer besser!" sagen.

Danke fürs Lesen. und auch für das Review von **Artemischel**! Freut mich das dir das Chap gefallen hat! Würde mich freuen, wenn noch ein paar mehr von denen ein kleines Statement hinterlassen würden. Je mehr Reviews, desto schneller kommt das Update.

Kleiner Vorgeschmack?

Here you go!

_Sie fing an seinen Nacken zu küssen und daran zu saugen. James entfuhr ein Seufzer. Aufhören? Daran war gar nicht mehr zu denken._


	5. Party II

Sooo, endliche ein neues Chap! Hoffe es gefällt euch. Danke für die LIEBEN Reviews. Habe mich super doll darüber gefreut.!

Aber jetzt erst einmal das nächste Kapitel!

DC: mir gehört nichts, außer dem Plot und ein paar Figuren!

* * *

**Die Party II**

„Alles ok?" vorsichtig schob James seinen Kopf in den Raum. Lily war vor einer halben Stunde verschwunden. Vermutlich wegen der Eule. Sie war allerdings nicht wieder gekommen. Bryan und Marc hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass sie verschwunden war. James machte sich Sorgen, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Verwundert sah Lily auf. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und nickte. Er verzog sein Gesicht, natürlich glaubte er ihr nicht. Jeder hätte sehen können, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. „Sicher?"

Lily saß auf der Fensterbank und hatte die Beine an sich gezogen. Sie wollte allein sein. „Ja!" fauchte sie. Warum sollte sie gerade James Potter von ihren Problemen erzählen?

„Denkst du an McLarson?" er tat so, als hätte er ihren Tonfall nicht wahrgenommen. Bitter Lachte Lily auf.

„Nicht alle meine Probleme haben mit Männern zu tun! Und schon gar nicht mit ihm!" Sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Wie konnte ich das Vergessen! Miss Perfect hat keine Probleme, schon gar nicht mit Männern! Sie ist viel zu perfekt. Vor mir sitzt die Perfektion in Persona!"

„Natürlich! Immer doch! Lily Evans ist überall Perfekt! Macht nichts falsch, oder hat keine Probleme! Das wollen doch alle sehen, oder?" Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Wie, bist da das etwa nicht? Willst du nicht überall perfekt sein?" schnaubte James. Er merkte, dass er einen Wunden Punkt traf. So war es nun mal zwischen den beiden. Sie konnten nicht anders als sich streiten. Lily fand James als nervtötend und äußerte dies deutlich und James war froh, dass Lily überhaupt mit ihm redete und er irgendeine Gefühlsregung auslöste. Er war ihr nicht egal.

„Das wollen doch alle in mir sehen! Keinen interessiert doch was ich will! Jeder erwartet doch, dass ich perfekt bin! Insgeheim wartet aber doch jeder darauf, dass ich einen Fehler mache, oder! Mir gegen über sind doch fast alle nett. Aber sie können es doch gar nicht abwarten, bis sie mir ein Messer in den Rücken rammen können! Alle denken doch das ich perfekt bin und verachten mich dafür und beschweren sich darüber oder machen sich lustig!" Sie atmete einmal tief ein und wollte aufstehen, als James sie am Arm packte. „Aber was ist schon perfekt?"

„Ich wollte nicht…" Er entdeckte Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Ich hasse es, dass alle denken, dass ich alles kann. Vielleicht sieht es von außen leicht aus! Aber hast du schon einmal probiert immer perfekt zu sein? Hast du es probiert einen Tag lang von morgens bis abends alles richtig zu machen und dabei allen gerecht zu werden?" Er sah ihr in die Augen und nährte sich ihrem Gesicht. Es tat ihm weh sie verletzt zu sehen. Er wusste nicht warum sie diesen Ausbruch hatte, aber er wusste, dass er sie trösten wollte. Und die einzige Art und Weise die er kannte sie zu trösten war, in dem er sie küsste. Er strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft. Als er merkte, dass sie sich nicht zu wehren schien, zog er sie weiter zu sich und als sie anfing in hungrig zurück zu küssen, war es um ihn geschehen. Ab jetzt konnte er nicht mehr kontrollieren, was er tat. Mit einem Arm zog er sie noch weiter an sich heran und der andere wanderte über ihren Po, die Beine hinunter. Lily, die immer noch auf der Fensterbank saß, wickelte ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Wie selbstverständlich wuschelte sie durch sein Haar. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Als sie merkte, dass sich etwas in seiner Hose regte, fuhr sie mit beiden Händen unter sein Shirt. Sie brauchte Nähe. Sie brauchte das Gefühl, gemocht zu werden.

James sog die Luft scharf ein, als er merkte, dass Lily ihm sein Hemd ausziehen wollte. Er wusste, dass Lily dies nicht machte, weil sie ihn gern mochte. Aber sollte er sie unterbrechen? Es war doch das was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Es war falsch, was immer Lily dazu trieb dies zumachen, musste sie verletzt haben. Würde einen Fehler begehen, wenn er weiter machte?

Lily fing an seinen Nacken zu küssen und daran zu saugen. James entfuhr ein Seufzer. Aufhören? Daran war gar nicht mehr zu denken. Mit seinen Händen fing er an ihren Körper zu erkunden. Schließlich landete ihr Top auf dem Boden. Er fasste Lily unter den Hintern und trug sie zum Sofa. Dann setzte er sie wieder ab und beugte sich über sie. Als er ihr die Hose auszog, warf er einen Blick auf Lily. Sie war… perfekt.

* * *

Lily merkte, dass James regelmäßig ein und aus atmete. Sein Arm lag um ihre Taille und sie versuchte der Umklammerung zu entkommen. Leise suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und dachte darüber nach, was sie gerade getan hatte. Und vor allem mit wem… Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Das hatte sie sogar in dem Moment gewusst, als er sie geküsst hatte. Aber er hatte ihr diese Nähe gegeben. Er hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie gemocht wurde. Er war da gewesen. Er hatte ihr das gegeben, was sie gebraucht hatte.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und schlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum hatte sie den betreten entdeckte sie auf dem Sofa liegend Bryan. Als sie gerade die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Bett wollte wachte er auf. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und sah sie groß an. „Was machst du schon hier? Und warum hast du noch dieselben Sachen an?" Lily entschied sich dazu sich zu ihrem Freund zu setzten. „Was hast du gemacht? Und wo warst du?"

Seufzend legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Hältst du mich ganz doll fest?" murmelte sie und versuchte sich noch näher an ihn zu kuscheln. „Ich brauche dich…" Bryan strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?" Irgendwas musste sie haben.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Brief den ich bekommen habe?" nachdenklich nickte er. „Petunia heiratet bald." Ihr Tröster verzog sein Gesicht. Er kannte ihre Schwester. Wer würde sie nur freiwillig heiraten… „Ich darf nicht kommen. Tuna hat mir verboten zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass Mom alles versucht hat. Du kennst sie… Ich meine, wenn Mom es nicht geschafft hat sie zu überreden…"

„Hast du wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie dich einlädt?" Schluchzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Natürlich nicht.

„Es dann aber zu sehen, wie sehr sie mich hasst… Es tut so weh. Ich habe ihr nie etwas getan…" verständnisvoll versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Er verstand nicht, warum Lily so aufgeregt war. So war Petuna. Sie und Lily waren seit Hogwards nicht miteinander ausgekommen. Mrs. Evans hatte versucht alles zu regeln, aber hier war selbst sie Machtlos.

„Wärst du hingegangen?" vielleicht war es das beste Lily mit der Realität zu konfrontieren. Er kannte bereits die Antwort.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich verstehe Tuna einfach nicht… Sie ist doch auch sonst darauf bedacht, dass alle denken alles sei ok. Alles voran sie denkt sind die anderen Leute, die Nachbarn. Niemand soll sie in Verbindung mit einem Skandal, oder einer Abnormalität bringen. Warum jetzt?"

Danke fürs Lesen. Würde mich freunen, wenn ihr noch einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlasst. IRgendwas... Ich will nur wissen, ob die Story/das Kapitel so ok ist.

auch noch ein dickes Danke schön an die Reviews. Ihr baut mich wirklcih auf. Also fühlt euch umarmt.

Schönen Tag noch! LeoLeonie


	6. Der Morgen danach

DC: mir gehört (wie auch sonst) nix! Lediglich ein paar Figuren und der Plot entspringen meiner Phantasie. 

AN: Tut mir leid, dass es mit dem neuen Chap so lang gedauert hat. Aber bei mir ist momentan ziemlich viel los. Bin mächtig im Klausuren und Hausarbeitsstress. So bin ich immer nur ganz kurz zum Schreiben gekommen. Aber ich hab's geschafft.

**

* * *

Der Morgen danach**

James wachte am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag auf. Vorsichtig tastete er neben sich und als er niemanden fühlte, öffnete er seine Augen. Hatte er alles nur geträumt? Hatte er in seinem Traum mit Lily geschlafen? Es war so real gewesen. Lediglich eingeschlafen war er hier nicht. Aber war das nicht der Raum in dem er und Lily… Außerdem war er vollkommen nackt…Und als er ein paar Rote Haare entdeckte wusste er, dass es Wirklichkeit war. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Lily… Sicherlich war sie schon aufgestanden. Bestimmt war sie seit Stunden wach und konnte nicht mehr liegen. Vielleicht wollte sie auch verhindern, dass die ganze Schule mitbekam, was passiert war. Von ihm aus konnte es jeder wissen. Es wusste sowieso schon alle, dass er in Lily Evans vernarrt war, fast besessen. Aber bis gestern hatte sie ihn gehasst. Es ging eindeutig sehr schnell. Aber sagte man nicht, dass zwischen Liebe und Hass nur ein schmaler Grad bestand?

Seufzend stand James auf und zog sich an. Seine Gedanken waren noch bei Lily. Seiner Lily… Kaum war er im Gemeinschaftsraum, entdeckte er sie. Sie saß am Fenster und machte Hausaufgaben. Ja, sie war fleißig. Etwas nervös ging er zu ihr. Wie sollte er sie begrüßen? Warum war er überhaupt nervös? Er war immerhin James Potter! Der James Potter! Lässig setzte er sich neben Lily.

„Was willst du, Potter?" Das Lächeln erstarrte auf seinem Gesicht. Potter? Und warum klang sie so kühl?

„M…morgen Lily?" nun war er endgültig nervös. Lily beachtete ihn kaum. Beschäftigt ließ sie ihre Feder über das Pergament flitzen. „Kannst du kurz aufhören?"

„Was willst du? Ich habe zu tun, wie du unschwer erkennen kannst!" murmelte sie ohne aufzusehen.

„Wegen gestern…" Stirn runzelnd sah sie ihn an. Innerlich Fluchte sie. Warum hatte sie sich darauf eingelassen! Sie wusste doch, dass es Probleme geben würde.

„Hör zu, ich habe keine Zeit. Das was gestern war tut mir leid. Es war ein Fehler. Es gibt darüber nichts mehr zu sagen." bestimmt nahm sie ihre Feder wieder auf und fing wieder an zu schreiben.

„Aber… Fehler… Was… Warum…" James suchte nach Worten. Warum war Lily so merkwürdig? Ein Fehler? Als Lily schließlich aufstand und mit ihren Sachen in ihrem Zimmer verschwand saß James noch ein paar Minuten dort bevor er bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Wieso ein Fehler!

* * *

Professor Slughorn ging von einem Schüler zum nächsten und korrigiert die Rezepturen, die er vorfand. Marc saß hilflos neben Lily. Sein Trank war schon fertig, genau wie der seiner Sitznachbarin. Potion war nicht sein schlechtestes Fach, aber mit den Besten konnte er nicht mithalten. Snape und Lily waren da eindeutig viel weiter als der Rest der Gruppe.

Marc erinnerte sich an eine seltsame Begegnung am Morgen. Er, Bryan und Lily saßen wie immer am Tisch und hatten gefrühstückt, als­…

_Flashback:_

_Lily lachte über das Gesicht ihres Kumpels. Bryan war vor wenigen Sekunden von einer Drittklässlerin zusammen gestaucht worden, weil er sie aus versehen umgelaufen hatte. Mary hatte ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, sonder gleich mit einer Strafpredigt los gelegt. Auch Marc unterdrückte ein Lachen. Neben ihnen tauchte ein schwarzhaariger Wuschelkopf auf. Mit einem Mal waren Lily und Marc ruhig Bettelnd sah James Lily an._

„_Kann ich mich hier hinsetzten?" fragte er leise und deutete auf den freien Platz neben ihnen. Marc und Bryan sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an. Lily verdrehte nur die Augen. _

„_Warum nicht?" sagte Marc schließlich. Als Lily sich nicht beschwerte wunderte er sich noch mehr. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. _

„_Wir müssen reden Lily." Als sie ihren Vornamen hörte zog Lily ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Ihre Freunde verfolgten gespannt was nun folgen würde. „Bitte…"_

„_Was willst du Potter! Ich habe gleich Unterricht. Und du als Head-Boy solltest ebenfalls zu deiner Klasse gehen." Danach packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand._

_Flashback Ende_

Marc schüttelte seinen Kopf. Die ganze Situation war merkwürdig gewesen. James war seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr wie früher. Er war stiller und auffällig unauffällig. Auch seine Freunde schafften es nicht ihn aufzuheitern.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" verlangte Marc zu wissen. Verwundert sah seine Freundin ihn an. Sie war dabei etwas von der Tafel abzuschreiben.

„Bitte?"

„Du hast mich verstanden. Bryan hat mir erzählt, was heute Morgen war. Und inzwischen vermute ich doch wohl richtig, dass es etwas mit Potter zu tun hat, oder?" Lily rollt mit ihren Augen. Im Flüsterton erzählte sie ihm die Kurzfassung von den Geschehnissen. „Du hast was!" ungläubig sah er sie an. „Und nun? Hast du schon mit ihm geredet?"

„Warum? Es ist halt passiert. Na und?"

„Na und! NA UND! Der Arme hat eine Erklärung verdient! So bald Potion zu Ende ist, gehen wir zu ihm und du regelst das mit ihm!" forderte er. Als Lily protestieren wollte hörte er ihr nicht zu. Ihm war klar, dass Lily James eigentlich nicht mochte, aber das hatte sie sich selbst eingebrockt.

Und so war es auch. nach Potion waren die meisten Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu finden und so auch die Marauder. Marc schupste Lily weiter in ihre Richtung.

„…Warum!" nölte sie und Marc musste sie regelrecht vor sich her schieben. James sah Lily erwartungsvoll an. Diese verdrehte nur die Augen und wollte schon umdrehen. Marc hielt sie jedoch fest, so schnell kam sie da also nicht raus.

„Was willst du von James? Hat er etwas vergessen?" Sirius mischte sich nun ein, zumal Lily nicht sagen zu wollen schien. Er wusste, dass es seinem Kumpel nicht gut ging. Was genau passiert war, wusste er nicht. Aber wenn sein Quasi-Bruder ihm etwas nicht erzählte… Wie schlimm war es nun? War es ein gutes, oder ein schlechtes Zeichen.

„Kann ich mit dir reden? Bitte?" Überging sie Sirius. Als der sie jedoch erwartungsvoll ansah setzte sie noch „Allein." hinzu. Er sah erstaunt, wie James aufstand und Lily zunickte.

„Ok, wohin? In den Schlafsaal?" Nun war es an Lily zu nicken und schließlich folgte sie ihm.

Sirius war immer noch perplex. „Seit wann geht Evans FREIWILLIG in den Jungenschlafsaal. Und dann noch mit Prongs?" wand er sich schließlich an Marc. „Weißt du was sie will? Das sie nicht DAS von ihm will ist mir schon klar…"

Leise schloss Lily die Tür des Schlafsaales hinter sich. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken darum, was sie ihm sagen wollte/ sollte. James hingegen hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und sah traurig aus dem Fenster.

„Potter, hör zu… Es … es tut mir wirklich leid, was auf der Party passiert ist. Du weißt ja wie das ist: man hat Spaß, trinkt einiges und dann kommt eins nach dem anderen…" sie wartete darauf das James ihr die Sache leichter machte. Aber natürlich war der damit beschäftigt, Lily zu verstehen. „Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Daran können wir nichts mehr ändern. Schließlich haben wir keinen Zeitumkehrer (An: im Englischen heißt er Time-Turner. Aber im deutschen!…)" Versuchte Lily zu scherzen.

„Du meinst, dass es ein Fehler war mit mir zu schlafen?" Langsam sah er zu ihr hinüber.

„Ja, das denke ich." meinte sie selbstbewusst und sah im direkt in die Augen. „Das kann doch nicht überraschend kommen, Potter. Wann haben wir uns je gut verstanden? Ich meine wir streiten ständig, oder? Du bist doch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass wir beide nun zusammen wären…" Als er nicht reagierte und nur wieder zum Fenster sah, fiel bei ihr der Groschen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn du das gedacht hast. Ich wollte dir keinen Hoffnungen machen, die ich nicht erfüllen kann."

„Du magst mich kein bisschen?"

„James, es tut mir leid wenn du gedacht hattest, dass… Sieh es mal so, ich habe mich erst vor kurzem von meinem Freund getrennt. Mir geht es momentan nicht gut. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass gerade du es warst, der meine Trauer abbekommen hat. Wirklich…"

„Was an deinem perfekten Leben kann so schrecklich sein, dass du mit mir in Bett steigst? Was kann schon schlimmer sein! Ein Fingernagel abgebrochen? Gib es doch zu: In deinem Leben ist alles Perfekt. Auch deine Abfuhr. Einfach alles. Da passe ich doch nicht rein…"

Lily wollte etwas erwidern. Ihr Leben, perfekt? Niemals. Aber das dachten alle. Keiner wusste von der Qual die sie zu Hause erleiden musste. Keiner ahnte doch auch nur wie schwer es war niemandem zu zeigen, dass eigentlich nichts an ihrem Leben perfekt war. Am wenigsten sie selber. „Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als das es mir Leid tut."

„Schon ok… Ich weiß, aber bitte lass mich allein, ja? Im Grunde genommen habe ich das was ich schon immer wollte… Dich in meinem Schlafzimmer." versuchte er zu scherzen. Lily rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Dann ging sie zur Tür. Bevor sie endgültig draußen war drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Wieder einmal hatte sie es geschafft, dass jemand traurig war. Warum dachten alle nur immer, dass sie perfekt sei…

Sooo, das war's mal wieder. Sorry noch mal wegen der langen Wartezeit. Die mir ein Review hinterlassen wussten schon, dass es einwenig dauern würde. Also fleißig reviewn, dann bekommt ihr so was auch in Zukunft gesagt.

Würde mich freuen, wieder ein paar Kommentare zu bekommen. An dieser Stelle noch ein dicken Schmatzer an die, die das bisher gemacht haben! (Danke an Grindeloh, artemischel, MoonyTatz und Dragon coranzon. Freu mich ganz doll, dass ihr was geschrieben habt!)

Schönen Tag noch!


	7. 7 Weihnachten

DC: mir gehört nix! Plot und ein paar Figuren gehören aber doch mir! Haha!

AN: Soooo, das nächste Chap ist da. Bitte R&R. Freue mich über alle Kommentare!

**

* * *

Ferien**

Es waren ein paar Wochen vergangen seit dem Vorfall. Zwischen Lily und James hatte sich allerdings einiges verändert. Zwar war der Rotschopf immer freundlich, jedoch nur, weil sie mitleid mit ihm hatte. Nach der Party war sie froh gewesen jemanden zu haben, der für sie da war. Dass James allerdings gedacht hätte, dass nun mehr aus ihnen werden würde… Nun war Weihnachten. Morgens waren bereits einige Schüler nach Hause gefahren. Lily, Marc, Bryan und die Marauder waren jedoch über die Ferien im Schloss geblieben.

Lachend tänzelte Lily durch den Commenroom. Heute war der Tag. Ihre Schwester müsste genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt vor dem Traualtar stehen und diesem Walross das Jawort geben. Sie schnappte sie die Blumen die auf dem Tisch standen und warf sie lachen in die Luft. Sie wenn sie schon nicht dabei sein durfte, dann wollte sie wenigsten feiern. Zwar war sie allein, aber was machte das schon… Sie hatte zwei Flaschen Sekt aus der Küche abgestaubt und eine von ihnen war bereits leer. Lily hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Es war kaum jemand auf Hogwards. Es war Weihnachten und die meisten Schüler waren zu Hause. Sie musste also auch nicht damit rechnen, dass sie von irgendwem gestört wurde. Außerdem war das der Raum der Head-Students, da hatte niemand etwas zu suchen.

„Lils, bist du ok?" fragte Remus zaghaft. Er war mit James und Sirius verabredet und hatte nicht damit gerechnet eine mehr als gut gelaunte Lily zu sehen.

„Natürlich Remy!" frohlockte sie „Heute ist so ein schöner Tag, da ist es doch kein Wunder das ich gute Laune habe, oder?" mit ein paar graziösen Sprüngen kam sie bei ihm an und hielt ihm ein Glas Sekt vor die Nase.

„Es freut mich, dass du so gut gelaunt bist. Aber warum trinkst du Sekt und wirfst Blumen durch den Raum?" Wieder giggelte Lily und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wir brauchen Musik! Ich will tanzen! Du tanzt doch mit mir, oder Remy!" Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes ließ sie Musik erklingen. „Sei doch nicht so steif! Trink ein wenig und dann bist du locker genug und tanzt mit mir! Es ist gar nicht so schwer…" Kaum hatte Remus einen Schluck aus seinem Glas getrunken und war am überlegen, wie er Lily wieder in einen Normalzustand bekommen könne, da zog sie ihn auch schon zu sich und fing an ihn tanzend durch den Raum zu führen.

„Lilikins, was machst du da!" hörten die beiden schließlich Bryan sagen. Remus war erleichtert, dass sie ihn losließ und rettete sich schnell. James war mit Bryan und Marc gekommen.

„Ich tanze, das siehst du doch. Komm, wir können auch zusammen…" Marc hatte inzwischen überlegt was er machen wollte. Er ließ seine beste Freundin alleine weiter tanzen und schenkte sich ein Glas Sekt ein.

„Willst du mir nicht helfen Lils zur Vernunft zu bringen!" fauchte ihn sein Kumpel an.

„Warum? Ihr geht es offensichtlich gut! Wenn sie sich auf diese Weise ablenken kann und nicht wieder…(Bryan räusperte sich und machte ihn auf James und Remus aufmerksam.) Solange sie ihren spaß hat…" er zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Getränk. Bryan sah sich noch einen Moment an, wie es seinen Freundin ging und gesellte sich dann zu den andern.

„Was ist denn heute? Warum ablenken?" hakte James nach. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an.

„Nichts Besonderes. Aber Lily ist das erste Mal über Weihnachten in der Schule…" Eigentlich war er froh, dass er von Lily unterbrochen wurde. Die hatte nämlich in der Zwischenzeit angefangen zu singen. Und das eher Schlecht als Recht. Marc stand schließlich auf, schnappte sie den kleinen Rotfuchs und hängte sie über seine linke Schulter. Erst protestierte sie, aber fing schließlich an daran gefallen zu finden.

„Weißt du das du einen tollen Hintern hast!" meinte sie schließlich, als er sie auf das Sofa setzte. Remus und James verschluckten sich an ihrem Butterbier. Die anderen beiden lachten hingegen.

„Danke Sweety, du aber auch!" griente er. Dafür strich ihm seine Freundin über den Kopf.

„Ich weiß…" Sie winkelte ihre Beine an und versuchte wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. Mit den perfekten Lachen auf den Lippen fing sie schließlich eine Unterhaltung mit Remus und James an.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später war Sperrstunde. Das hieß, alle bis auf James und Lily mussten zurück in den Griffindor-Turm. Nachdem sie ein wenig aufgeräumt hatten ließen sich die beiden auf das Sofa fallen. „Was war heute los, Evans…So gut Laune?" Er merkte dass Lilys Lächeln nur aufgesetzt war. Den ganzen Abend war es schon so… Aber niemand hatte etwas gesagt. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt.

„Mir geht es gut. Das hast du doch gesehen, oder? Wir haben doch so viel gelacht…" War es ein Zaubertrank? … Auf einmal viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen! Natürlich, da gab es doch diesen Spruch! Prüfend sah er sie an. Das musste es sein. War das etwa der Grund ihrer Perfektion, ihrer Freundlichkeit und Fröhlichkeit jedem gegenüber!

„Aber du hattest doch einen Grund zu feiern…" Er wusste wie er sie dazu bringen konnte ihm das gewünschte zu erzählen. Er kannte den Spruch und auch seine Tücken, gerade wenn man etwas getrunken hatte.

„Natürlich!" ihr Glockenhelles Lachen schallte von den Wänden zurück.

„Verrätst du es mir?"

„Meine Schwester hat heute geheiratet. Ich wollte auch feiern!"

„Warum bist du nicht bei ihr und feierst mit deiner Familie?" Freute sie sich nicht für ihre Schwester, dass sie den Mann ihres Lebens gefunden hatte?

„Weil sie mich für einen Freak hält natürlich!" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als ob es das Natürlichste war, dass ihre Schwester sie nicht mochte.

„Aber, warum bist du trotzdem nicht dort, deine Eltern…"

„Meine Schwester wollte mich nicht dabei haben. Da konnten meine Eltern nichts machen. Wenn nicht einmal sie Tuna überreden können… wie sehr muss sie mich…" Die Wirkung des Zauberspruches ließ nach. Das strahlende Gesicht verwandelte sich immer mehr in eine trauriges.

James glaubte nicht was er hörte. Wie konnte jemand Lily nicht mögen?

„Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Da dachte ich mir ich feiere für mich allein. Ich fand es aber schön, dass ihr auch gekommen seid." fuhr sie fort. James merkte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er umarmte sie vorsichtig.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass es dir nicht gut geht? Warum belegst du dich mit diesem Spruch? Er ist keine Lösung…" Er merkte wie Lily sich anspannte.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung!" fuhr sie ihn schließlich an.

„Nein? Dann verrate mir doch das was ich nicht verstehe?" versuchte er sie zu provozieren. Vielleicht tat es ihr gut einmal die ganze Luft heraus zulassen.

Aber Lily blinzelte nur einmal. „Zerbrech' dir nicht deinen Kopf!" Damit stand sie auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. James seufzte. Er wusste dass Lily nun in ihrem Zimmer sitzen würde und weinen würde. Es musste schrecklich sein, eine Schwester wie die ihre zu haben. Er wartete eine halbe Stunde und beobachtete sie auf der Karte. Dann ging er zu ihr.

„Sie hasst mich. Und selbst das ist eine Untertreibung! Deswegen war ich nicht eingeladen." erklärte sie. Sie hatte sofort bemerkt, dass er ins Zimmer gekommen war. Eigentlich hatte sie auch damit gerechnet. „Eigentlich hat sie mich noch nie sonderlich gemocht. Aber es wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer. Zumal ich nun ja schon seit ein paar Jahren ‚abnormal' bin." Erschrocken sah James sie an. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht normal bin. Eigentlich macht es mir nichts aus, aber es gibt Tage da holt es mich einfach wieder ein…"

„Du bist perfekt."

Bitter lachte das Mädchen auf. „Perfekt… Warum denken das nur alle?"

„Für mich bist du es." unter Tränen sah sie ihn an. „Gerade weil du es nicht bist. Niemand kann erwarten, dass du alles kannst." James beugte sich zu ihr und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Sie hielt seine Hand fest und beugte sich ebenfalls vor. Mit ihren Lippen berührte sie seine nur für einen kurzen Moment und wanderte dann zu seiner Wange. Mit ihren Händen tastete sie nach seinem Hemd, zog ihn weiter zu sich und schaffte es schließlich ihn so zu drehen, dass er mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag. James war immer noch wie in einer Trance. Wie durch einen Schleier bekam er mit, was seine Traumfrau mit ihm machte. Kaum lag er, setzte sich Lily auf ihn und küsste ihn nun fordernd. Als James stöhnte lächelte sie. Langsam öffnete sie einen Knopf seines Hemdes nach dem anderen und platzierte kleine Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper. Sie wanderte immer weiter nach unten und streichelte ihn. James, der bisher passiv gewesen war, sog einmal tief Luft ein. Der Rotschopf hatte angefangen mit ihrer Zunge seinen Bauchnabel zu kitzeln. Schließlich ließ sie von seinem Bauch ab und wanderte wieder hoch. Als sie sich seinem Hals widmete, versuchten sich ihre Hände an seiner Hose. Schon bald folgte die Hose dem Hemd auf den Boden. Als sie merkte, was sie bewirkt hatte lachte sie auf. Fing jedoch an über die Beule in der Shorts zu streicheln und ihn durch die Shorts zu liebkosen.

James erwachte langsam aus seiner Trance, als er ihr Lachen hörte. Als Lilys Hände zum Bund von dem einzigen Kleidungsstück an seinem Körper kamen, öffnete er seine Augen. Lange konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Beherzt ließ er seine Hände über Lils Rücken wandern. Als er bei ihrem Po gelandet war, ließ er sie kurz dort ruhen, bevor er schließlich sich mit einem Ruck umdrehte. Lily ließ einen kurzen Protestschrei erklingen, der sich jedoch in ein leises Stöhnen wandelte, als James anfing an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie er ihr Hemd öffnete und es zu den anderen Sachen warf. Auch er sah, welchen Effekt er auf die junge Frau hatte. Grinsend fing er an mit ihren harten Brustwarzen zu spielen. Während er weiter an der Rechten saugte und knabberte, waren seine Hände damit beschäftig ihr den Rock auszuziehen und schließlich zwischen ihren Beinen zu massieren. Trotz James Gewicht, das auf ihr lag, wand Lily sich unter seinen geschickten Händen. Und als er schließlich zwei Finger in sie einführte und mit dem Daumen weiter „arbeitete", wurde ihr Atem immer schneller und unregelmäßiger. Lily drückte sich nun regelrecht gegen seine Hand und biss sich auf ihre Lippe. Schließlich zog sie sein Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„ d…d…deine…H…Hose…" versuchte sie zu sagen, während sie nach Luft schnappte. ‚Sauerstoff!' Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. War in diesem verdammten Raum denn keiner mehr!

Langsam ließ James seine Finger aus ihr gleiten. Er wusste, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt war und ließ seine Hand wieder ihren Körper hinauf wandern. Mit der anderen versuchte er seine Shorts los zu werden. Lily sah ihn beleidigt an, weil er aufgehört hatte sie zu massieren. Aber als sie merkte, dass James nun vorsichtig in sie eindrang, sog sie die Luft wieder scharf ein. Ihr Körper zog sich immer mehr zusammen und sie merkte, wie sich in ihr Hitze ausbreitete.

Sooo, das war's mal wieder. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Also bitte (biiiiitte) ein kleines Review hinterlassen. Versuche mich auch zu beeilen mit dem nächsten. Bin zwar ab Donnerstag ein paar Tage in England, aber da habe ich Zeit mir etwas Hübsches auszudenken. (Ich sag nur: Engländer! Durchtrainierte englische Studenten! Juchu! Scherz)

An dieser Stelle auch ein dicken Bussi an die vier Review vom letzten Mal! **Grindeloh****Dragon coranzon****, Sam Saw und ****MoonyTatze**

Euch allen einen Schönen Tag noch und hoffentlich bis bald!


	8. Und nun?

**DC**: mir gehört (fast) nix. Ich würde ja auch gern mein Geld damit verdienen. Aber wenn das je klappen sollte, dann dauert das noch… Aber Harry und der Rest gehören JKR!

**AN**: Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Bei mir ist momentan absoluter Stress. Hab's ja schon auf meinem Profil erwähnt. Ziemlich viel zu schreiben in kurzer Zeit.

Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und vergesst euer Review nicht!

* * *

**Und nun?**

Lily war immer noch erschöpft. Doch etwas hatte sie aufgeweckt. James, in dessen Arm sie lag, versuchte sie vorsichtig von sich zu rollen. Ein leises Gegrummel ließ ihn wissen, dass Lily nun wach war.

„Was machst du?" murmelte sie schlaftrunken und rückte wieder näher an ihn. James sah sie verwirrt an. Warum war sie so anhänglich?

„Gehen"

„…" Ein unverständliches Nuscheln ließ vermuten, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er ging. Dachte sie, dass er jemand anders war? Lily legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und kraulte seinen Bauch. ‚Was macht sie da?' fragte sich James. Wollte sie ihn ärgern? Oder mochte sie ihn vielleicht inzwischen auch? Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht so war. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn einfach liegen gelassen und war abgehauen. Sicherlich würde sie ihn spätestens Morgen aus dem Zimmer werfen und ignorieren.

„Warum hasst du mich so sehr?" Nun war Lily wach. Sie rieb sich einmal die Augen und setzte sich dann hin um James anzusehen. Sie konnte nicht erkennen was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Als sie ihn nur mit Unverständnis ansah, fuhr er fort. „Was ist das hier für dich? Was bin **ich** für dich?" Die junge Frau öffnete ihren Mund, es kam jedoch kein Ton heraus. Schließlich schloss sie ihn wieder und sah aus dem Fenster. „Siehst du? Du musst mich wirklich hassen." Jeder, der James kannte, hörte, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte. Und nur sie wussten, was nun wie verletzt er war.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Hassen? Nein, dass tat sie nicht. Das war wohl das erste Mal, dass Lily darüber nach dachte. Wirkte es wirklich so als ob sie ihn hasste?

„Jedes mal wenn ich denke dass du mich mögen könntest gibst du mir klar zu verstehen, dass du mich nicht magst. Machst du das absichtlich? Jedes mal wenn du nett zu mir warst ruinierst du es… Genau wie jetzt. Du tust so als ob ich dir etwas bedeute. Aber morgenfrüh ignorierst du mich wieder. Oder schlimmer: du gibst mir erst zu verstehen, dass es ein Fehler war und dann bist du überfreundlich zu mir. Was soll das! Warum machst du das mit mir!"

„Wie meinst du…" Aber er ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Weißt du was du mir damit antust?" James rückte ein Stück von ihr weg und sah sie fast angewidert an. „Ich mag dich wirklich. Aber wenn du mich jedes mal wieder fallen lässt… Weißt du wie weh das tut?"

„James wenn du de…"

„Nein, weißt du was? Ich lasse mich nicht mehr verletzten!" Damit stand er auf, schnappte sich seine Klamotten und verschwand in Richtung Tür. Aber er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Wie sehr musst du mich hassen…" Lily sah ihm geschockt hinterher.

Hasste sie James? Nein. Wie konnte sie ihn hassen? Als sie merkte, dass sie fröstelte, zog sie sich etwas über. Dachte jedoch noch einige Zeit darüber nach, warum James so etwas gesagt hatte. Sicher, die beiden waren nie Freunde gewesen. Aber Hass? Sie hatte gemerkt, dass Potter verletzt gewesen war, also sie ihm nicht sagen konnte was er für sie ist. Aber was hätte sie sagen sollen. Sie wusste es doch selbst nicht. Für sie war es unerklärlich, warum sie nun schon zum zweiten Mal mit ihm im Bett gelandet war. Natürlich sah er mehr als gut aus. Aber er war nicht ihr Typ. Aber gut küssen konnte er. An die anderen Dinge wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Lily rollte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammen und schlief schließlich eine Stunde später mitten in ihren Gedanken ein.

* * *

Marc und Bryan schlichen sich in das Zimmer des Headgirls. Zwar waren Ferien, aber sie wollten heute an den See und Schneemänner bauen und ganz nebenbei Lily in eine Schneeballschlacht verwickeln. Sie grinsten sich gegenseitig an, als sie sahen, dass ihre Freundin immer noch schlief. Marc nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und kitzelte sie damit im Ohr. „Rise and shine!" flüstere er noch. Als sie darauf nur mit einem Gegrummel reagierte und sich einfach umdrehte um weiter zu schlafen, mussten die beiden anderen lachen. 

„Lils! Wach werden!" Nun setzte sich auch Bryan auf das Bett. „Es hat heute Nacht wieder geschneit. Wir wollen raus!"

„Ich will nicht… Bin noch müde." murmelte sie, drehte sich nun aber zu ihren Freunden.

„Was hast du denn gestern noch gemacht?" grinste Marc sie anzüglich an.

„Nichts besonders. Hatte mal wieder eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Potter." Marc lachte. Das hatte er sich schon gedacht. Und er war sich sicher, dass da mehr war als Lily sagte.

„Und das hat dich solang wach gehalten." versuchte es nun Bryan. Zwischen durch hatte er immer wieder Blickkontakt mit Marc. Er wusste, dass sie dasselbe dachten. Lily überlegte kurz.

„Denkt ihr auch, dass ich ihn hasse?" fragte sie schließlich. Sie brauchte den Ratschlag ihrer Freunde. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie denken sollte.

Marc fing an zu lachen, als er die Frage hörte. „Mhm… ich würde doch mal sagen… ja."

„Warum das?" Lily fragte sich, wie jemand darauf kommen konnte, dass sie jemanden hasste. Das sie überhaupt dazu fähig war jemanden zu hassen. Und gerade ihre Freunde mussten es doch besser wissen.

„Das du ihn ständig anschreist lässt den Anschein erwecken…" versuchte Bryan es nun diplomatisch. Er wusste dass er sie nicht provozieren durfte. Aber er hatte auch gemerkt, dass es Lily wirklich beschäftigte.

„Aber hassen? Traut ihr mir wirklich zu jemanden zu hassen?"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst…" witzelte Marc und fing sich dafür einen strafenden Blick von seinem Kumpel ein.

„Wenn du ihn nicht hasst, was dann?" Lily überlegte.

„Tja… Mhm…" Es war schwer zu sagen.

„Ist er dir egal?" half Bryan ihr. Als Marc etwas sagen wollte, deutet er ihm an leise zu sein. Er wollte, dass Lily darüber nach dachte.

„Er nervt mich. Ständig provoziert er mich in dem er mich nach einen Date fragt, oder andere ärgert. Wisst ihr wie wütend es mich macht, dass er ständig meint er sei der Größte und Beste? Außerdem wird er für den Mist den er baut von den anderen vergöttert. Selbst die Lehrer lassen vieles durchgehen."

„Egal ist er dir zumindest nicht!" lachte Marc.

„So ratlos bist du gar nicht. Du weißt, dass du ihn nicht hasst und das er dir nicht egal ist."

„Magst du ihn etwa?" stichelte Marc und versuchte Bryan auszuweichen, der ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste.

„Es gibt nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß, McLarson." meckerte Lily und verpasste ihm ihrerseits einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf. Aber die erhöhen ja angeblich das Denkvermögen…

* * *

James ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Seit Sirius Quidditch-Captain war, verbrachte er deutlich mehr Zeit auf dem Pitch, als sonst. Lily sah auf, als sie ihn seufzen hörte. Seit dem Gespräch mit Marc und Bryan hatte sie viel nachgedacht. Sie war nun zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Es führte nichts daran vorbei sich mit James zu unterhalten. 

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich hasse?" fragte sie und legte ihre Feder zur Seite. James, der sie nicht gesehen hatte, schreckte hoch.

„Bitte?" verwundert sah er sie an und hustete nervös.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich hasse?" wiederholte sie ruhig.

„Tust du das denn nicht?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich das? Ich meine, dass wir uns nicht gut verstehen ist kein Geheimnis. Aber Hass?" Sie beobachtete jede seiner Bewegung und versuchte etwas daraus zu erkennen. Als er nervös auf dem Sofa hin und her rutschte, musste sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er wirkte wie ein kleiner Junge, der dabei erwischt wurde wie er einen Keks klaute. „Mir tut es leid, wenn du das von mir denkst. Aber ich denke ich habe dir dafür Anlass gegeben."

„Warum verstehen wir uns eigentlich nicht?" fragte James, der sich nun wieder gefangen hatte und selbstsicherer wirkte.

„Hast du schon einmal an die letzten Jahre gedacht?" Lachte Lily. „Hast du die Streiche vergesse? Das du mich ständig genervt hast?"

„Das hatte ich verdrängt!" als er merkte, dass Lily entspannt lachte und ihm nicht den Kopf abbeißen würde, fuhr er fort. „Was hältst du von einem Neuanfang?" Als sie einen Moment wartete bis sie antwortete, dachte er schon er war zu weit gegangen.

„Warum nicht… Lily Evans: Headgirl, Jahrgangsbeste und Muggelstämmige."

„James Potter: Quidditch-Star, Pureblood und nebenbei auch Headboy. Nett dich kennen zu lernen." zwinkerte er ihr zu. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatten beide ein Butterbier in der Hand. „Und wo bleibt mein Kuss?" fragte er noch, als die angestoßen hatte.

„Träum weiter!" lachte sie, als James sie vorlehnte und ihr zu zwinkerte.

„Aber ich musste es zumindest versuchen, oder?" Lachend lehnte sich Lily nun gegen die Lehne des Sofas. Eine normale Freundschaft war vermutlich wirklich das Beste. James dachte ähnlich. Für ihn war es ein Zeichen dafür, dass er einen Schritt näher an seinem Traum war. Ein erster Schritt in die Richtung seiner Lily. Der Lily mit der er sein Leben verbringen wollte.

So, nun ist es mal wieder geschafft. Tut mir leid, wenn es so kurz ist. Aber mit der Zeit ist das momentan so ne Sache… Hab mir extra für euch eine Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen.

Einen LIEBEN DANK an die lieben Reviews von: Dragon coranzon, AcPotterfan, Grindeloh und Jolinar89

Einen dicken Schmatzer an euch! Bin froh das ich euch habe! Ohne euch hätte ich vermutlich noch länger fürs Chap gebraucht!

Lieben Gruß und eine schöne Woche!

Leonie


	9. Freunde

AN: Es tut mir wirklich ganz doll Leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat mit dem neune Kapitel. Es ist schon seit einiger Zeit fertig. Aber mein Internet streikt momentan. Mein einer Mitbewohner war so nett unseren Telefonvertrag zu kündigen. Warum das so lange dauert, bis wir ein neues hatten versteh ich auch nicht. Mit dem 10. Kapitel bemühe ich mich, dass es schnell rein kommt. Aber ich bin (wie seit eineinhalb Jahren) im totalen Stress. Ich muss so viel schreiben und lesen, dass ich kaum Zeit für ein „Freizeit"-Schreiben habe.

Nun ist es aber endlich da. Hoffe, dass ihr trotz der langen Wartezeit immer noch fleißig weiter schreibt und lest. Freue mich auch über gaaaanz viele Reviews! Nun aber ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

Freunde**

Seit dem Gespräch hatten James und Lily es tatsächlich geschafft Freunde zu sein. Sicher, es war eine Umgewöhnung sich nicht ständig anzufahren, oder sich zu streiten. Aber es war auch nützlich. Ihre Aufgaben als Schulsprecher ließen sich nun einfacher und vor allem schneller erledigen. Vor allem hatte Lily jedoch gemerkt, wie viel Spaß mit den Maraudern möglich war. Jetzt saßen sie beispielsweise alle zusammen beim Essen. Lily erzählte ihnen eine lustige und spannende Geschichte, die sie in ihren Ferien erlebt hatte. Während die anderen ihr lachend zuhörten. James, der ihr förmlich an den Lippen hing, grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Sirius stieß Remus mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Er versuchte ihn auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen. Dieser hatte natürlich schon längst den Grund für James glückliches Gesicht entdeckt. Die Hand des Rotschopfes lag, wie selbstverständlich, auf dessen Arm. Der Werwolf lachte. Lily war schon immer jemand gewesen, der Körperkontakt suchte. Mal kuschelte sie sich an Bryan, oder legte Marcs Arm um ihre Schulter. Die Marauder waren noch nicht an diese lediglich freundschaftliche Art von Mädchen nicht gewöhnt. Die Meisten hatten dabei Hintergedanken (im Sinne davon, dass sie etwas mit ihnen Anfangen, oder dadurch besseres Ansehen bekommen wollten)

Die Veränderung zwischen James und Lily war auch vor dem Rest der Schule nicht verborgen geblieben. Und aus diesem Grund entstand ein Gerücht nach dem anderen. Einige meinten, dass die perfekte Lily nun noch perfekter geworden war. Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft die Marauder, zu bändigen. Ein anderes Gerücht besagte, dass Lily mit einem der vier beliebtesten Jungs der Schule eine heiße Affäre hatte. Die Schülerschaft Hogwards war begeistert. Naja, zumindest fast alle. Schließlich gibt es überall Neider, die einem das Glück und die Ruhe nicht gönnten. Die liebe und gute Eifersucht. Und einer, der dazu gehörte war Chris. Mit Argusaugen hatte er seit einiger Zeit beobachtet, dass Lily nun fast ständig von anderen Männern umgeben war. Und das einer von ihnen James Potter war, gefiel ihm am aller wenigsten. Ständig wuselte er um SEINE Lily herum. Wie konnte es nur jemand wagen, SEINER Lily nahe zu kommen?

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­„Was habt ihr heute Abend noch vor?" fragte Lily und sah mit großen Augen in die Runde. Zusammen mit den anderen saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Entspannt hatte sie sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt. Marc hatte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt, so dass sie sich an ihn anlehnen konnte. Während er kleine Kreise auf ihren Bauch malte, hatte Sirius ihre Füße auf seinem Schoß.

„Nichts?" gähnte Peter. Als der Rotschopf das hörte, hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

„Dann ist ja gut! Ich hab' da eine tolle Idee!" flötete sie und rannte die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafraum hinauf. Vorher jedoch rief sie den anderen zu, dass sie schon einmal den Tisch frei räumen sollten. Diese sahen sich fragend an, taten allerdings, was sie ihnen gesagt hatte. Mit vier Flaschen und Würfeln kam Lily schließlich wieder. „Was hast du vor?" Marc grinste verschwörerisch. Er hatte so eine Ahnung.

„Arschloch." meinte Lily, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Erstaunt sahen die Marauder sie an.

„Bitte!" Remus hustete. Marc lachte über den Gesichtsausdruck von ihm.

„Arschloch!" wiederholte er, was seine Freundin gesagt hatte.

„So heißt das Spiel!" erklärte Bryan. „Geht eigentlich ganz einfach!" Er legte die beiden Würfel auf den Tisch.

„Erst einmal würfen alle. Wer zuerst die 3 hat, ist das Arschloch. Das heißt, jedes mal, wenn einer der Würfel die 3 anzeigt, muss das Arschloch so viele Kurze trinken, wie der andere Würfel Augen hat."

„Klingt simpel! Aber dann trinkt ja die ganze Zeit nur eine Person!" beschwerte sich Peter.

„Das war ja auch noch längst nicht alles. Wichtig sind noch andere Zahlen. Wenn du zum Beispiel eine 10 würfelst, dann musst die Person vor die einen Kurzen trinken, bei 9 der nach dir." Peter runzelte die Stirn.

„Also egal wie ich die 9 Würfele, dann muss auf jeden Fall James was trinken." meinte er und wies auf Prongs, der neben ihm saß.

„Genau, Wormtail."

„Das war noch immer nicht alles!" mischte sich nun auch Bryan an. „Bei der 11 muss du selbst einen trinken und bei der 12 alle." Sirius Augen wurden immer größer.

„Bryan-Schatzi, vergiss den Pasch nicht. Wenn du nämlich einen Pasch würfelst, dann darfst du dir einen aussuchen, der die Anzahl der Augen auf einem der Würfel trinken muss." Remus kratze sich am Kopf.

„Also beim 5er-Pasch dürfte ich sagen, dass Peter 5 Kurze trinken soll." Lily nickte. „Und wenn's ein 3er-Pasch wird? Dann muss das Arschloch 3 trinken und irgendwer anders auch."

„Genau."

„Puh, das ist ganz schön viel zu merken…" murmelte Sirius. „Und das außerhalb der Schule…"

„Glaub mir, das lernst du schnell. Denn wenn du einen Fehler machst, dann wirst du nämlich selbst zum Arschloch."

„Was!" jaulte Peter auf.

„Klingt klasse! Wir machen mit! Das verspricht Spaß! Da müssen wir ständig trinken!" jubelte hingegen Sirius. Er schnappte sich einen der Würfel und ließ ihn über den Tisch rollen. „Eine 4!" meldete er und gab den Würfel an Remus weiter, der nun auch würfelte. James war der erste, der eine 3 hatte und war somit das Arschloch.

Nach einigen Runden waren alle schon leicht angetrunken. Besonders Peter, der in zwischen Arschloch war, grinste nur noch.  
"Ich finde, da Lily uns erst heute dieses ABSOLUT GEILE Spiel beigebracht hat, muss sie jetzt trinken!" lallte Sirius und warf einen Blick auf den 5er-Pasch, den James gewürfelt hatte. Lily hingegen war ganz anderer Meinung. Sie harkte sich bei James unter und sah ihn von unten mit großen Kulleraugen an.

„Ich habe doch schon soooo viel getrunken. Du kannst doch nicht wirklich wollen, dass ich nicht mehr weiß was ich tue…" die anderen Jung verkniffen sich ein Lachen. „Sieh dich doch mal um. Es ist Freitagabend. Es sind so viele Schlimme Jungs hier, die das ausnutzen könnten…" James sah sich um. Recht hatte sie ja…Inzwischen war es elf Uhr abends und der Gemeinschaftsraum war mehr als gut gefüllt. Inzwischen könnte man sogar sagen, dass jeder mit irgendwas beschäftigt war. Es war vielmehr eine inoffizielle Party.

„Als ob James das nicht selber ausnützen würde…" murmelte Sirius leise. „Lils, James wäre der Erste, der das ausnutzt!"

Gespielt empört sah sie zu ihm rüber. „Das würde James **nie **machen!" James hatte es immer noch nicht gemerkt, dass Lily nur spielte. In seinem Kopf schwirrte nur Lily herum. Lily, die ihm jetzt so nah war, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte.

„N…natürlich nicht! Sirius muss trinken!" ein triumphales Lächeln machte sich auf Lilys Gesicht breit. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf und hauchte ein „Danke".

„Wenn ich dich auch verführerisch ansehe, lässt du auch wen anders trinken?" murrte Sirius. Lily lachte und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Glaub mir, bei dir hätte das nicht dieselbe Wirkung. Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber KEINER kann das wie ich!"

„Bitte was!" James merkte langsam, was eben vorgefallen war. „Du hast… was!" Lachend lehnte sich Lily noch einmal an ihn und tätschelte seinen Bauch.

„Tut mir leid Jamsie, aber ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust was zu trinken…"

„Aber… du…" Er hielt kurz an, setzte sein unwiderstehliches Grinsen auf. „Lily, ohne mich bist du aufgeschmissen! Natürlich habe ich das gern gemacht! Du brauchst mich halt!"

„Sicher, wie ein Loch im Kopf!" fügte Lily hinzu. Die andere fingen an schallend zu lachen. Dies ebbte nicht ab, als sie sahen, dass James es nicht ganz so lustig fand.

„Na warte! Das nimmst du zurück!" knurrte er und fing an Lily zu kitzeln. Diese wand sich in seinem Arm und entkam schließlich. Lachend folgten ihnen ihre Freunde mit ihren Blicken, als sie durch den ganzen Raum jagten.

„Was meint ihr, wie lange dauert's noch?" fragte Sirius und sah, wie die beiden fast ein paar Drittklässler um rannten.

„Du meinst, bis Lily merkt, dass James mehr ist als nur ein Freund? Ich denke, dass… Was macht der denn hier?" unterbrach sich Bryan. Just in diesem Augenblick war Lily mit einem anderen Siebtklässer zusammen gestoßen. Dieser Jemand war niemand geringerer als Chris.

„Ach du Scheiße…"

Lachend tänzelte Lily durch die herumstehenden Schüler. Auf einmal merkte sie, dass sie gegen etwas Großes stieß. Sie fiel jedoch nicht auf den Boden wie erwartet, sondern wurde von zwei kräftigen Armen aufgefangen.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Sweety!" hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme. Als sie hoch sah, bemerkte sie wer sie aufgefangen hatte.

„Chrissy! Was machst du denn hier?" Sie wand sich ein wenig, um seinem harten Griff zu entkommen. James, der inzwischen bemerkt hatte, dass Lily stehen geblieben war, sah ebenfalls den Grund hierfür.

„McLarson, ein Ravenclaw im Gryffindor-Turm? Wie kommt's?" er beäugte jede Bewegung, die sowohl Chris, als auch Lily machten.

„Nach was sieht's denn aus?" kam eine patzige Antwort. „Und du?"

„Wir feiern ein wenig!" James Antwort ging jedoch unter. Chris hatte seinen Griff um Lilys Arm noch nicht gelockert. „Spaß haben nennt man das, wenn du weißt, was das ist…"

„Belästigt er dich? Soll ich ihn dir vom Hals schaffen!" Er zog seine Ex-Freundin näher zu sich. Inzwischen hatte das Trio die Aufmerksamkeit von einigen umstehenden Schülern auf sich gezogen.

„Du könntest erst einmal meinen Arm loslassen. Du tust mir nämlich weh!" zischte Lily und rieb sich die Stelle, die Chris eben noch festgehalten hatte.

„Das wollte ich nicht, das tut…"

„Ach komm, McLArson! Dir passt es doch nur nicht, dass Lily und ich nun Freunde sind!" provozierte James. Ihm war in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, dass Chris die beiden neidisch beobachtete. „Nun kannst du sie nicht mehr davon abhalten…" Weiter kam er jedoch nicht. Denn Chris ließ es nicht auf sich sitzen, dass er so beleidigt wurde. Er packte James am Hemd und wollte ihn gegen die Wand schleudern.

„Schluss ihr beiden!" fauchte Lily, die es satt hatte ignoriert zu werden. „Chris, aus!" fügte sie hinzu, als er nicht auf sie hörte. Als sie ihn schließlich auf den Arm schlug, ließ er von seinem Rivalen ab. „Was sollte das?" fragte sie, als sie es mit James Hilfe geschaffte hatte, dass die anderen Schüler sich wieder ihrem eigenen Leben widmeten. James war nun wieder zu seinen Kumpeln gegangen, hatte sich jedoch vorher versichern lassen, dass es für sie ok war.

„Sweety, ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen!" versuchte Chris sich aus der Affäre zu retten.

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Wir haben uns getrennt." versuchte sie ihm ruhig zu erklären.

„Potter will dich doch nur ins Bett kriegen! Und du fällst noch darauf rein. Ich will doch nur, dass er nicht weh tut. Wir sind doch immer noch Freunde. Und er tut dir nicht gut."

„Du kannst nicht kontrollieren, mit wem ich befreundet bin. Ich kann machen was ich will. James und ich sind befreundet. Und wenn er mich nur ins Bett kriegen wollte, dann wäre es mein Problem. Außerdem bin ich mir mehr als sicher, dass es nicht das ist was er will!" versuchte sie ihm ihren Standpunkt deutlich zu machen.

„Ach, wie kannst du da so sicher sein!" Wie sollte er ahnen, dass Lily und James schon mehr als einmal im Bett gelandet waren.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß es aus sicherer Quelle!" fauchte sie und ließ ihn stehen. Chris konnte ihr nur hinterher sehen, als sie über die Sofalehne sprang und sich zwischen Marc und James quetschte. In Chris brodelte es. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen! Sie war SEINE Freundin, naja eigentlich Ex-Freundin. Aber das konnte man schließlich ändern. Er merkte inzwischen, dass die Trennung ein Fehler gewesen war. Kaum hatten sie sich getrennt, hatte sie sich einen kleinen ‚Fan-Club' zugelegt. Zu ihren Freunden Marc und Bryan waren nun auch noch die Marauder gekommen. Und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Bryan hatte beobachtet, was zwischen Chris, James und Lily passiert war. Aber seine Freundin konnte solche Situationen meist alleine lösen. Schließlich war sie lang genug mit Chris zusammen gewesen. „Was wollte er?" fragte er, als Lily wieder bei ihnen war. Nun verdrehte sie die Augen und lächelte ihn genervt an.

„Dasselbe wie immer. Ich habe ihm zu viele männliche Freunde." Marc lachte über den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freundin. Widmete sich dann jedoch wieder dem Blondchen auf seinem Schoß.

„Was auch immer du gesagt hast. Viel hat's nicht geholfen. Er sieht aus, als wolle er uns umbringen!" giggelte Peter.

„Sicher, dass er auch weiß, dass ihr nicht mehr zusammen seid?" harkte Sirius nach. Lily warf ihm nur einen bitteren Blick zu und lehnte sich an James Schulter.

„Hat er dir wehgetan? Zeig mal deinen Arm…" forderte dieser sie auf und überging den Kommentar seines besten Kumpels. „Aua, das tut bestimmt weh…" murmelte er, als er die roten Handabdrücke auf dem Arm sah. Über zwei Stunden saßen sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily war inzwischen eingeschlafen, ihr Kopf lag in James Schoß. Bryan huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Du magst sie wirklich, oder?" fragte er. James strich inzwischen nachdenklich über Lilys Haare. Nun sah er erschreckt hoch. „Du wolltest sie nicht nur ausnutzen…"

„Wenn es das gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich schon längst weg. Sie ist wirklich ein toller Mensch und das wollte ich ihr zeigen."

„Hättest du da nicht irgendwie anders machen können? Es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis sie gemerkt hat, dass du sie wirklich magst." Neben sich hörten sie Peter schnarchen.

„Ich bringe Lily zu uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Langsam wird's spät. Kannst du Peter wecken? Der sollte nicht hier schlafen…" Bryan nickte. Er sah zu, wie James Lily anhob und vorsichtig durch das Portraitloch trug. Nachdem er Peter geweckt und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er in den Schlafsaal torkelte, entdeckte er Marc. Der war immer noch mit seiner neuen Flamme im Gange. Leicht angewidert schüttelte er den Kopf und folgte Peter in den Schlafsaal.

Bevor er einschlief, dachte er daran, was es für ein ereignisreicher Abend gewesen war. Zum einen die inzwischen gute Freundschaft zwischen Lily und James uns zum anderen Chris. Der war eine Sache für sich. Sicher, er hatte ihn nie sonderlich gemocht, aber er ahnte schon, dass es nicht der letzte Konflikt bleiben würde.

* * *

Danke an die lieben Reviews zum letzten Chap. Freut mich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. 


	10. Chris Here we go again!

DC: Mir gehört nix!

**Chris**

Jauchzend wich Lily einem Schneeball von Remus aus, wurde jedoch von einem Ball getroffen. Sie drehte sich um und sah den Täter. Sirius stand breit grinsend an einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtete sie.

„Hey, das war unfair!" rief sie zu ihm. Auf sich sitzen ließ sie das allerdings nicht! Als er sich nämlich umdrehte um Prongs einzuseifen, nutze sie die Chance und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Wenig später gingen sie dann aller in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Headstudents AN: ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, wie das jetzt auf Deutsch heiß! Can anybody help me!;-) Klitschnass und mit roten Gesichtern ließen sie sich auf die Sofas vor dem Feuer fallen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gemein sein kannst, Lilikins!" maulte Sirius immer noch. „Prongs, du musst sie besser erziehen!"

„Da haben sich schon andere versuch, glaub mir Siri-Poo, das nützt nichts!" informierte ihn Lily und zauberte sich trocken.

Lange blieb sie nicht mehr bei den vier anderen. Nachdem sie ihre Schularbeiten für Potion heraus gekramt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Chris zupfte am Ärmel von Lily. Lächelnd drehte sie sich um. Sie hatte gerade ein Pergament mit ihrer Potion Hausaufgabe voll geschrieben.

„Hi Sweety!" begrüßte er sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Fragend sah sie ihn schließlich an. Wie hatte er es, mal wieder, geschafft in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu kommen? Gerade als sie ihn danach fragen wollte, nahm Chris ihr die Feder aus der Hand.

„Lily, lass uns spazieren gehen, ja?" langsam nickte sie und deutete Bryan an, dass er auf ihre Sachen aufpassen soll. Schnell schnappte sie noch nach Marcs Umhang, der neben ihm lag. Langsam gingen sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und liefen durch zahllose Gänge um nach draußen zu gelangen. „Wie läuft's in der Schule?" seine ehemalige Freundin fing an zu lachen.

„Chrissy, was willst du? Du willst doch nicht mit mir allein sein um mit mir über die Schule zu reden! Ich kenn dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass es nicht das ist was du willst!" sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und tänzelte fast über den Boden.

„Äh… ja… du kennst mich wirklich gut…" er räusperte sich und blieb stehen. Inzwischen waren sie schon weit weg vom Schloss. Die meisten Schüler waren bereits drin. In einer halben Stunde würde es Essen geben. Langsam dämmerte es und es wurde kälter.

„So schwer kann's doch nicht sein, oder?" Als Chris Lily näher zu sich zog, fing sie an sich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Lils, ich habe dich vermisst…" murmelte er. Und strich sanft über ihren Arm, während die andere Hand versuchte Lilys Hand zu halten.

„Wieso das? Wir sehen uns doch jeden Tag! Wir sind an derselben Schule und essen im selben Raum! Du bist mir ein Scherzkeks!" lachte sie und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm und versuchte damit ein wenig Platz zu gewinnen. Das klappte jedoch nicht so wie sie das wollte. Stattdessen zog Chris sie immer näher an sich heran.

„Das ja, aber ich vermisse **dich**. Ich vermisse es dich um mich zu haben, dich zu spüren und deine Umarmungen und Küsse!" Lily versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. Dann setzte sie sich auch einen Baumstamm und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Das haben wir doch schon geklärt. Das mit uns klappt nicht. Du hast mich eingeengt. Du hast es versucht zu ändern und es hat nicht funktioniert. Wir lieben uns nicht mehr." Chris setzte sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily! Natürlich tue ich das. Ich ändere mich. Aber du musst auch aufhören mit den Männern zu flirten! Wir schaffen das!" bestimmt drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf. Aber Lily schüttelte ihn ab.

„Nein! Ich will das nicht. Es geht nicht. Versteh das doch! Wir haben es versucht und es klappt nicht!" Aber Chris wollte es dabei nicht beruhen lassen. Er zog sie zu sich, umarmte sie fest und küsste sie erneut. Schließlich wanderte er mit seinen Küssen zu ihrem Ohr.

„Du bist verwirrt. Du weißt doch, dass du mich liebst. Wir gehören zusammen!" Sie hatte keine Chance sich gegen Chris zu wehren, dass wusste sie. Sein Griff um ihren Arm wurde fester.

„Hast du gehört Lily? Wir gehören zusammen! Du musst doch auch merken, dass du mich brauchst!" er fing an sie leicht zu schütteln, als ob sie dadurch zur Einsicht kommen würde.

„Chris, du tust mir weh! Lass los!" Jedoch achtete dieser nicht auf sie. Viel mehr griff er nun zu dem nächsten Mittel, das ihm einfiel. Unsanft fing er an ihr einen Kuss auf zu drücken. Egal, was sie versuchte und wie sehr sie sich wehrte, sie kam nicht los. Umso erleichterter war sie, as Cris auf einmal von ihr abließ.

* * *

James hatte aus Langeweile verschiedene Leute auf der Karte der Marauder beobachtet. Eigentlich war es ein normaler Nachmittag. Dumbledore wanderte in seinem Zimmer umher. McGonagall war regungslos in ihrem Zimmer. Bei Slughorn waren zwei Ravenclaws zu erkennen.

Jedoch entdeckte er Lily nirgends. Zwar hatte sie gemeint, dass sie ihn den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gehen würde um mit ihren Freunden zu lernen. Ihre Freunde waren dort, aber von Lily fehlte jede Spur. Nach langer Suche entdeckte er sie mit Chris McLarson. Schnell klappte er die Karte zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum See. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass die beiden dort waren. Allein. Am See. Und das lag nicht allein daran, dass er eifersüchtig war.

Von weitem konnte er die beiden schon sehen. Erst dachte er, dass ihn sein Gefühl getäuscht hatte und sie lieber allein lassen sollte. Es wirkte, als ob das Paar nicht gestört werden wollte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte er erkennen, das Lily sich nicht wohl fühlte. Und als Chris sie küsste und nicht auf das Wehren von ihr reagierte, beschleunigte James, um möglichst schnell bei ihnen zu sein.

Als er dort angekommen war, packte er McLarson am Kragen und zog ihn mit seiner ganzen Kraft von Lily weg.

„Alles ok, Lils?" fragte er, als er den fluchenden Chris weggeschubst hatte.

„Ich… ich… denke…" sie unterbrach sich und sah angestrengt etwas hinter James an. Als es „Plong" machte, drehte er sich erschrocken um. Chris lag nun auf dem Boden und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. „Danke James…" murmelte sie schließlich und umarmte James.

„Alles ok?" erkundigte er sich noch einmal. Als Antwort bekam er lediglich ein Nicken.

„Lass uns zurück in Schloss. Der Fluch braucht noch ca. 20 Minuten um wieder weg zu sein." meinte sie schließlich und versuchte normal zu wirken. In Wirklichkeit war sie nur halb so souverän, wie sie tat. Deswegen war sie froh, dass James seinen Arm um sie legte und sie ins zurück brachte.

„Geht's dir wirklich gut?" erkundigte er sich noch einmal, als sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen warn.

„Naja… wie soll's mir gehen… Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass…" sie ließ sich auf das Sofa neben James fallen und sah ins Unendliche. „Danke. Dafür, dass du gekommen bist."

„Das war doch selbstverständlich. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre…" fügte dieser hinzu.

„Ich kenne Chris… Er wäre nicht weiter gegangen. Ihm geht es momentan nicht gut. Bei ihm gibt es zurzeit zu Hause einige Probleme. Ich weiß das er normalerweise so etwas nicht macht." verteidigte Lily ihren Ex-Freund. Sie kannte ihn nun einmal gut. Vor zwei Jahren war seine Mutter gestorben. Seit dem war einiges anders. Lily war lange Zeit sein Rückzugsort. Er konnte sich bei ihr anlehnen und fallen lassen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich seit der Trennung zu wenig um ihn gekümmert…

Eine Weile saßen James und Lily still nebeneinander. Sie merkte, dass sie zu den Maraudern innerhalb kurzer Zeit ein vertrautes Verhältnis bekommen hatte. Bei James war es jedoch immer noch etwas anderes. Es war eine andere Art von Vertrautheit. Diese Nähe kannte sie nicht einmal von Marc und Bryan- was nicht daran lag, dass sie schon mit James geschlafen hatte. James wusste, was sie brauchte und dachte, ohne dass sie auch nur ein Zeichen geben musste. Wenn er bei ihr war, fühlte sie sich geborgen und sicher.

Es war bereits abends, als sie merkte, dass James eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd beobachtete sie das ruhige atmen und das friedliche Gesicht. Schließlich küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Schlaf gut Jamie…" flüsterte sie und kuschelt sich an ihn. Wenig später war sie selbst eingeschlafen.

An: Dies Mal habe ich es ein wenig schneller geschafft. Habe mich auch beeilt. Bin das Wochenende nämlich bei meinen Eltern. Mein Internet ist immer noch kaputt. (Lieben Dank an meinen Mitbewohner!) Deswegen können immer noch Fehler im Text sein. Tut mir sehr leid.

Hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen! Würde mich über ein paar Reviews sehr freuen!

Schöne Pfingsttage!


	11. Freunde?

**DC:** Die Figuren gehören JKR, aber der Plot: MEINS! 

Ich hoffe das Chap gefällt euch! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr immer so lange warten müsst. Aber bei mir ist immer noch Stress. Nun kommen die ganzen Klausuren. Und da geht nicht mehr viel nebenbei… Aber egal-

Lest und habt (hoffe ich doch!) Spaß dabei! Das reviewn am Ende nicht vergessen! Ganz wichtig! Nur einen klitze kleinen Satz! Bitte…

**

* * *

**

Lily sah von ihrem Buch auf. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und wirkte eigentlich, als sei sie in das Buch vertieft. In Wirklichkeit beobachtete sie über die Buchkante James. Der arbeitete an seinem Schreibtisch an seinen Hausaufgaben. Hin und wieder seufzte er und wuschelte sich durchs Haar. Jedes Mal, wenn er dies tat, huschte ein Lächeln über Lilys Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie in der vergangenen Zeit eigentlich gelesen hatte. Ständig beobachtete sie ihn. Die Aufgaben die er versuchte zu lösen schienen ihm schwer zu fallen. Immer wieder runzelte er die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Lily schließlich in die Stille. Eine Ablenkung würde ihm sicherlich gut tun.

„Ich weiß nicht…" Jedoch achtete sie nicht auf seine Antwort. Sie stand auf dun ging um den Schreibtisch und stellte sich neben ihn. Ihre Augen funkelten. Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, lehnte sie sich weit nach vorne und sah auf das Pergament auf dem Tisch. Jedoch überflog sie es nur flüchtig. Sie spürte James Blick, der auf ihrem Hintern ruhte. Sie wusste, dass ihr Rock einen guten Blick auf das frei gab, was unter ihm war. Nach dem sie sich einige Minuten die Aufgabe angesehen hatte drehte sie sich um.

„Ich weiß was du brauchst." flüsterte sie leise, so leise, dass James sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es überhaupt gesagt hatte.

„L…Lily, wa… was machst… du da?" stotterte er, als sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und anfing seinen Hals zu küssen. „Ich dachte du wolltest mir helfen?" fragte er hilflos und versuchte kontrolliert zu wirken. Lily merkte hingegen, dass in seiner Hose nicht ganz so kontrollierbar war, wie James versuchte zu wirken.

„Helfe ich dir nicht?" unter brach sie kurz die Küsse und widmete sich seinem Schlips und dem Hemdknöpfen.

„Aber…"

„Willst du keine Ablenkung?"

„Weißt du, ich muss das hier fertig kriegen…" murmelte er, klang nun allerdings nicht mehr überzeugt davon. Langsam rutschte Lily auf seinem Schoß hin und her. Die gewünschte und bezweckte Reaktion trat ein. Als sie ihn schließlich leidenschaftlich küsste, regte sich zwischen seinen Beinen noch mehr.

„Soll ich aufhören?" fragte sie schließlich und rutschte ein wenig von seinen Beinen.

„Nein!" ergab er sich schließlich. Lily lachte leise und machte sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen. James ließ sich gegen die Lehne seines Stuhles fallen. Lily zog ihm sein Hemd aus, fuhr langsam über seinen Bauch und liebkoste schließlich seine Brustwarzen. James Hände wanderten sich an ihrer Seite nach oben. Schließlich zog er ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie erst vorsichtig und schließlich fordernd. Sie konnte merken, dass James sich nun willig hingab. Langsam ging er mit seinen Händen unter ihr Shirt und streichelte sie. Wenig später lagen das Hemd und der BH ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Lily genoss es sichtlich, wie James geschickte Hände über ihren Körper wanderten und sie sanft auf die Schulte küsste. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich von ihm verwöhnen. Seine Küsse wanderten weiter nach unten und verweilten bei ihrem Busen. Während er an einer Brustwarze knabberte und saugte, widmete sich eine Hand der anderen.

Allein das Gefühl ihn so nahe zu haben, machte Lily wild und ungeduldig.

„James… bitte …" sie brauchte gar nicht weiter zu reden. Kaum hatte sie seinen Namen gesagt, hatte er sie eng an sich gedrückt, küsste sie und war aufgestanden. Mit einem Wisch von seinem Arm waren sämtliche Sachen vom Tisch gefegt. Behutsam setzte er sie darauf ab. Seine Hose, die Lily schon vorhin geöffnet hatte, rutschte nun auf den Boden. Lily schob nun auch seine Unterhose hinunter. Geschickt befreite er seine Füße draus.

Nun schenkte er Lilys Hose mehr Beachtung. Langsam, sehr langsam öffnete er sie. Es machte sie fast wahnsinnig, dass er sich soviel Zeit ließ. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, während er sie küsste, fuhr seine Hand in ihren Slip.

„Lily…Lily…" hörte sie eine weit entfernte Stimme. Lily öffnete die Augen. James saß/lag neben ihr auf dem Sofa. **_Angezogen?_** Verstört sah sie ihn an. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis es „Klick" machte. Sie hatte geträumt.

„Wir sind auf dem Sofa eingeschlagen…" murmelte sie und dachte traurig an ihren Traum. Nur ein paar Minuten… Hätte er sie nicht ein wenig später wecken können? Dann sah sie allerdings sein müdes Gesicht.

„Im Bett schläft es sich besser. Ich will nicht daran schuld sein, wenn du Morgen unausgeschlafen bist…" Lily lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dann lehnte sie sich zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Danke." James blieb verwirrt sitzen und sah ihr hinterher, als sie die Treppe hinauf ging. „Schlaf gut!" trällerte sie noch einmal bevor sie durch die Tür ging.

„Jetzt bestimmt…" murmelte er kaum hörbar. Er hatte gedacht, dass Lily grummelig wäre, wenn er sie weckte. Aber das sie sich bedankte… und das Lächeln… Als er nach wenigen Minuten merkte, dass er immer noch auf dem Sofa saß, sprang er auf und ging schlafen.

Lily lag in ihrem Bett immer noch wach. Sie suchte nach einer Erklärung für den Traum. Warum hatte sie DAS geträumt? Sicher, sie mochte James sehr gern. Und sie hatten auch schon zwei Mal miteinander geschlafen. Aber warum träumte sie davon!

* * *

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wachte Lily auf. Sie dachte an den vorigen Abend, oder eher an die Nachte. Der Traum war so realistisch gewesen. Und sie hoffte, dass James nicht mitbekommen hatte, was sie geträumt hatte. 

Schnell zog sie sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Bryan und Marc saßen schon dort und aßen. „Morgen Jungs, wie geht es euch?" Ein undefinierbares Murmeln kam ihr entgegen. „Marc, ich habe noch deinen Umhang, soll ich ihn dir nachher…" weiter kam sie nicht.

„Was macht die mit deinem Umhang!" hörte Lily eine schrille Mädchenstimme. Lindsay, das Blondchen das neulich auf seinem Schoß gesessen hatte, machte sich bemerkbar. Marc warf Lily einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und redete dann mit seiner Freundin.

„Musste das sein!" beschwerte sich Bryan und schnappte sich einen neuen Toast.

„Was meinst du?" ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

„Ach komm! Musste es sein, dass du Marc auf den Umhang ansprichst? Vor seiner Freundin? Du weißt wie eifersüchtig sie ist! Und wie du es gesagt hast, klang es, als hätte er ihn gestern Nacht vergessen! So als ob ihr was miteinander hättet!" grummelte Bryan.

„Bitte was! Ich habe ganz normal gesagt, dass ich seinen Umhang noch habe! Außerdem habe ich Lindsay nicht gesehen. Sonst hätte ich ihn den Umhang einfach später gegeben."

„Tut doch nicht so, als ob…"

„Woher soll ich um Gottes-Willen wissen, dass dieser Bimbo eifersüchtig ist! Ich kenne sie kaum! Woher auch! Schließlich sehe ich nicht jedem weiblichen Hintern hinterher, wie jemand anderes!" fauchte Lily. Bryan sah sie ungläubig an.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nichts," seufzte sie und legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände. „lass uns heute Morgen noch mal von vorne beginnen. Das war wohl ein schlechter Anfang…" Bryan nickte. „Hast du Lust heute was zusammen zu machen?"

„Geht leider nicht. Ich muss noch einige Hausaufgaben erledigen." traurig sah Lily zu Bryan. Seit einiger Zeit hatte Bryan mehr Zeit mit Schularbeiten verbracht. „Ich muss wirklich was machen. Aber vielleicht Morgen…" Nickend stand sie auf. Bryan war in letzter Zeit strebsam geworden. Seine Eltern machten druck, dass er einen guten Abschluss bekommen musste.

Als Lily langsam aus der Großen Halle kam, merkte sie, dass jemand hinter ihr her rannte. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Chris. Als er ihren Namen rief, zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Zwar wusste sie, dass er eigentlich nicht der Typ dafür war, jemanden zu irgendwas zu zwingen, aber dennoch hatte sie sich sehr erschrocken.

„Bitte Lily, warte auf mich!" sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und blieb stehen. „Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte das nicht. Du musst mir glauben! Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war…" Erst streckte er seine Hand aus und wollte sie am Arm anfassen, dann zog er sie allerdings wieder zurück.

„Es ist ok, Chrissy." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein, dass ist es nicht! Habe ich dir wehgetan? Bitte sag mir, dass ich dir nichts getan habe! Was hätte nur meine Mutter…"

„Chris, was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Headstudents gehen?" Verzweifelt sah er sie an, als wisse er nicht, ob er sich selber trauen könne.

„James ist sicher auch noch oben. Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Mir geht es gut!" sie lächelte ihn an und harkte sich bei ihm unter. „Wie geht's dir? Was macht deine Familie?"

„Lily du musst nicht…" verlegen sah Chris sich um. Als sie ihn jedoch auffordernd ansah, erzählte er von seinen Ferien und was seine Familie machte.

„Ich freue mich, dass es euch allen gut geht. Wir haben in letzter Zeit wenig zusammen gemacht, oder?" harkte sie nach. Chris überlegte kurz.

„Ja, das stimmt schon. Aber wir haben auch viel zu tun. Du lernst sicherlich schon fleißig für irgendwelche Prüfungen und ich habe mein Quidditch. Mein Team und ich wollen möglichst gut abschneiden." Lily nickte. Sie machte sich Sorgen darüber, dass Chris vielleicht doch mehr Zeit brauchte, als sie in letzter Zeit für ihn hatte. „Was machst du denn Morgen? Bei uns steigt eine Party. Wenn du Lust hast, dann kannst du ja hinkommen?"

„Sicher! Schön, dann machen wir endlich mal wieder etwas zusammen!" freute sich Lily.

Als sie auf die Uhr sah, merkte sie, dass sie eigentlich noch etwas vorhatte. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Chris und kramte in ihren Unterlagen. Chris hingegen machte sich auf den Weg in seinen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Seine Lily hatte sich wieder Zeit für ihn genommen. Und sie hatte nach seiner Familie gefragt. Dabei ging es ihm viel mehr darum, dass sie sich für **IHN** interessierte. Sie wusste schließlich, wie sehr er an seiner Familie hing. Vielleicht merkte sie auch, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Sicher war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie wieder mit ihm zusammen war. Als er sie zu der Party eingeladen hatte, hatte sie ihn angestrahlt. Sie hatte ihm sogar verziehen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Es sah fast so aus, als ob ihr sein Drängen sogar gefallen hatte…

* * *

Marc sah sich genervt im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Er war auf der Suche nach Lily. Was fiel ihr eigentlich ein, sich so unmöglich zu sein Freundin zu verhalten! Sie beachtete sie kaum, oder behandelte sie wie ein rohes Ei. Bryan saß immer nur daneben und tat, als würde er von allem nichts mitbekommen. 

„Was sollte das vorhin!" meckerte er schließlich los, als er Lily endlich in der Bibo (Bibliothek) gefunden hatte. Den bösen Blick der Bibliothekarin beachtete er nicht. Lily hingegen warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Was meinst du?" genervt legte sie ihren Stift zur Seite. Eigentlich wusste sie, was er wollte. Nach dem sie sich das Donnerwetter über sich ergehen lassen hatte, sah sie ihn genervt an. „Darf ich dazu auch etwas sagen?" Sie wartete nicht einmal seine Antwort ab. „Deine Freundin ist etwas überempfindlich! Wenn ich dir deinen Umhang wieder geben will, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass wir beide etwas miteinander haben! Viel mehr bedeutet das, dass du dich darum kümmerst, dass ich nicht krank werde. Was eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen für sie ist, denn für sie würdest du das auch machen! Außerdem war es dir früher egal, dass ich so etwas vor deinen Freundinnen gesagt habe. Sie wussten nämlich, dass wir beide lediglich gute Freunde sind. Aber ich werde mir merken, dass deine Freundin überempfindlich ist und dich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr ansprechen. Ist das dir so angenehm?"

Kopfschüttelnd sah Marc sie an. „Musst du immer so übertreiben? Deine selbstgerechte Art geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven!"

„Dann verrate mir doch, was ich noch machen darf, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Ich lerne die Liste dann auswendig und werde mich daran halten. Dann ersparen wir uns einige Probleme!" entgegnete sie ihm ruhig. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht nett zu ihm war. Aber sie hatte genug davon, dass Marc sie so behandelte.

„MissPerfect möchte doch immer alles richtig machen. Sicher! Argh! Am Besten lässt du mich in nächster Zeit einfach in Ruhe!" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand aus der Bibo.

Lily sah ihm traurig nach und überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm nach sollte. Allerdings wusste sie, dass er sich bald wieder abregen würde. Oder zumindest hoffte sie das. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und widmete sich wieder den Hausaufgaben. Lange konnte sie sich allerdings nicht konzentrieren. So packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand ebenfalls durch die Tür. Vielleicht war in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum eine Ablenkung. Aber James war nirgends zu finden. So setzte sie sich auf das Sofa, schloss die Augen und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Alles ok?" hörte sie schließlich eine männliche Stimme. Lily hatte James gar nicht in den Raum kommen gehört. Nun kniete er neben ihr und hatte seine Hand auf ihr Bein gelegt.

„Ach, nichts besonderes…" murmelte sie. „Du hast ja ganz kalte Hände!" bemerkte sie schließlich und nahm seine Hände in ihre um sie zu wärmen. James sah sie verwundert an. Er wunderte sie, warum Lily seine Hände hielt und dies als sei es selbstverständlich.

„Ach weißt du… wir waren draußen… Quidditch… Und wir haben nicht so darauf geachtet…" murmelte er und sah wie gebannt auf ihre Hände. Lily bemerkte er jetzt, dass er noch in seinen dreckigen Sportklamotten war.

„Dann aber schnell unter die heiße Dusche!" befahl sie ihm.

„Ay, ay Madame!" lachte er und wollte schon gehen. Aber das ging nicht. „Lils, ich kann nur duschen gehen, wenn du meine Hand loslässt!" lachte er. „Oder willst du mit?" Sie tat als überlegte sie und versuchte damit ihr rotes Gesicht zu überspielen.

„Mhm… nein, ich glaub das schaffst du schon allein!" lachte sie. Schließlich ließ sie ihn los und sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Was war nur mit ihr los? Erst träumte sie von ihm und nun? Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie seine Hände immer noch gehalten hatte. Aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt. James Gegenwart ließ sie entspannen. Jedes mal, wenn James den Raum verließ, fühlte sie eine Leere, die sich breit machte. Und das auch jetzt, wo er unter der Dusche war. Sie versuchte den Gedanken von James unter der Dusche weg zu schieben. Aber so wirklich funktionierte das nicht.

Lily rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und dachte über den Tag nach. Ihre Freunde hatten sich verändert. Das hatte sie schon am Morgen bemerkt. Aber Marc war noch schlimmer, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Wirklich alles ok?" hörte sie James fragen. Er hatte beim Frühstück beobachtet, dass irgendwas Komisches passiert war.

„Nein… Marc und Bryan sind in letzter Zeit nur komisch. Wir waren uns doch immer so nah, oder?" fragend sah sie zu James hoch. Er hatte sich neben sie auf die Couch gesetzt. Sie rutschte ein wenig zu ihm hin und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß.

„Stimmt. Hat sich irgendwas daran geändert?" harkte er nach. Vorsichtig strich er ihr übers Haar. Er konnte merken, wie sie sich entspannte und sah, wie sie lächelte.

„Seit kurzem ist alles anders. Seit Marc mit dieser komischen Lindsay zusammen ist sieht man ihn nicht mehr allein. Und wenn doch, dann meckert er nur, dass man zu unfreundlich ist und man mehr Rücksicht auf sie nehmen muss. Schließlich ist sie soooo eifersüchtig. Da kann man nur in ein Fettnäpfchen treten. Wir hatten deswegen vorhin einen richtigen Streit." Sie schnappte sich James linke Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er nicht wusste wohin damit. Seine Rechte strich immer noch übers Haar.

„Schlimm?"

„Jupp… Er meinte, dass ich ihn in nächster Zeit in Ruhe lassen soll." traurig drehte sie ihre Kopf von James weg.

„Das meinte er bestimmt nicht so." versuchte er sie zu trösten. „Was sagt Bryan denn dazu?" Lily lachte bitter.

„Der hat sowieso keine Zeit mehr. Ständig lernt er und ist beschäftigt. Außerdem ist er da wohl eher auf Marcs Seite. Die beiden kennen sich schon seit klein auf und da komme ich nicht zwischen. Das ist wie bei euch Maraudern."

„Sicher wird sich das alles bald wieder legen. Ihr seid doch alle schon so lange gut befreundet…" Als Lily nicht Antwortete, wurde er leicht nervös. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? „Ich weiß, ich bin in solchen Situationen nicht gut. Für so was ist immer Remus zuständig. Ich weiß immer nicht, was ich machen oder sagen soll…"

„Du machst das klasse. Du bist einfach da und hörst zu. Weißt du, dass ich wirklich froh bin, dass wir Freunde sind? Es tut gut mit dir zu Reden." Lächelte sie ihn an. „Aber erzähl mal, was du heute so angestellt hast?"

Na, wie war's? Gut? Schlecht? Überraschend? Bitte hinterlasst einen kleinen Kommentar. Es reicht auch, wenn es nur ein Wort ist!

An dieser Stelle ein dickes Danke an: **MissMess, Dragon coranzon, grindeloh, Pia** und **Flauschfuechsin**! Danke auch für die Übersetzungen einiger Vokabeln. Versuche sie in Zukunft ein wenig mehr einzubauen. Aber in wie weit das klappt… Lese die Bücher nur auf Englisch und deswegen fehlen mir die deutschen Vokabeln…

Lieben Dank noch einmal für's Lesen


End file.
